spend my life with you
by slumberdoll
Summary: SK's a dancer/singer while SL's an actor. Sk's so desperate to pay her dad's debt that's why she applied to SL being his maid.what happens if they got accidentaly engaged in front of whole japan in Syaoran's party? BASED ON FULL HOUSE. my version. LOL
1. When they first Met

CHAPTER 1: when they first met

People think that living with a celebrity is a dream comes true. You will be in their parties, dealing with their social lives, and you will have great advantage with everything. But that seems not what Kinomoto Sakura thinks when she lived with Li Syaoran. Everything is so difficult with the paparazzi, hectic schedules that you have to deal with, and a super airhead boss you love to hate.

This is their story… This is how everything happened…

It was another busy day for the 21 year old Sakura, because she'll be going to practice her routines for the upcoming event that'll be held in the Tokyo Peninsula. Getting up in bed, she rubbed the sides of her eyes and yawned looking around her room. "Yep, another busy day again." She muttered to herself.

She got out of her room and went for a shower when her big brother met her at the hall. "Kaijuu, I'll be late for work later, would you mind cooking dinner for dad? I know he'll be busy working… so he can't cook for himself. Probably he'll forget about dinner when he works that hard." Touya whispered the last sentence.

Sakura sighed and nodded. "And I'm not a kaijuu 'nii-san. You're lucky I'm not in the mood right now." She reminded as she went to the bathroom. This is the everyday routine in their house, ever since her mom died and they were left with debts. They have to work a lot of jobs to keep up with their debts.

After taking a shower, Sakura was wearing a blue fitting shirt and pink stretchable shorts. With her hair up in a pony tail she wore her white rubber shoes. She sighed looking at the mirror then smiled, "Cheer up Sakura, this is for your family." She reminded herself.

She ran down the stairs meeting her father at the kitchen cooking breakfast. He turned around with his usual smile and said, "Ohayo Sakura-chan, you're going already?"

"Hai 'tou-san, I promised Rika and the others that I will be early. The show will be in two days, and I have to perfect my moves to impress the crowd. I have to be really good to earn that enough." Sakura explained, smiling at her father.

Fujitaka's smile turned sad as he looked at his daughter with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura." He said softly. Sakura's smile disappeared, "No, no, no dad. It's okay. We're all in this together right?" She said while walking towards her dad.

"Cheer up dad. Everything will be okay someday." She said a smile touching her lips.

SYAORAN:

It's also another busy day for a chestnut hair man. Getting up from bed he showered and dressed. Taking his keys with him, he was not surprise seeing the media reporters outside his house. Rolling his eyes, he knows that this has something to do with that kiss that was in the bar last night.

"Mr. Li! Mr. Li! Is it true that you kissed Ms. Ishikawa last night at Fu bar?" one of the paparazzi asked loudly.

"Mr. Li is it true that you are engaged with Ms. Ishikawa?" another asked.

Syaoran ignored their questions. Squeezing his self in the crowd, with the aid of his security guards, he finally settled inside his car. Releasing a deep sigh, he started his car. "If running a car towards a paparazzi is not a crime, I'll knock them all off." He muttered as his car zooms out in the perimeter.

AT THE STUDIO:

Sakura ran to the studio with her duffle bag hanging loosely at her shoulders.

"Hoe" she said panting. Even though she woke up early she came in 5 minutes late because she has to stop on this boutique shop on the way when she saw that pretty dress on the window.

"Sakura-chan, you said you're not going to be late." Chiharu, her long time friend, said while she walks towards Sakura with a bottle of water with her. Sakura was panting heavily then laughed softly. "Gomene Chiharu. I was so caught up with that boutique down the street that I forgot to track the time."

Chiharu rolled her eyes while handing that bottle of water. "Sakura-chan you're impossible." She said giggling. "I am not!" Sakura defended, while she slapped playfully Chiharu's shoulder.

"C'mon, Rika and the others have already started. Tomoyo already has the costumes with her. She says we will have to try them on after practice." Chiharu said. Sakura only nodded while they opened the doors to the main studio.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo called out. She came running towards her favorite person in the world, with an Egyptian attire on her right arms. "Thank God you're finally here. I'm so excited to see you on this!" She said excitingly while she held out the costume for Sakura to see.

Sakura's face went bright red. "M-Moyo-chan, isn't that too revealing?" She asked nervously. "Nothing's TOO revealing for me Sakura." She said, imagining things inside her head when she sees her friend wearing her costume.

"Now you said I was impossible." Sakura whispered to Chiharu. "Hey! I heard that!" Tomoyo snapped. Chiharu just giggled.

"Oi! Are you three going to practice or what?" Naoko asked impatiently. Naoko's their so-called manager, since she doesn't like to dance. But she's helpful to the group because with her crazy mind, every performance is unusual since she gives them great ideas.

The three of them giggled. "Sorry Naoko." Tomoyo said. They dropped everything they have in their hands and they went to their places.

"Okay, 5, 6, 7, 8"

SYAORAN

A news paper was dropped in front of Syaoran. "This is another issue you have here Syaoran." His manager, a fine woman with hazel eyes and brunette hair which is done in a neat bun, said.

Syaoran took the news paper at the coffee table then read the headline about him. **LI SYAORAN AND ISHIKAWA MIKI, CONFIRMED COUPLE.**

Syaoran rolled his eyes then threw the paper back to the coffee table. "Let them think what they want to think." He said stubbornly.

Ayame, Syaoran's manager, adjusted her eyeglasses while she watched Syaoran like her son that still doesn't know how to keep off trouble. "Syaoran, this is irresponsible of you. You have to at least been aware that you're an icon and everyone's eyes are on you."

Syaoran fingers rested on his temples. "Well, I'm too drunk to know that." He replied back. Ayame sighed. "Syaoran, just remember, be careful with all the things you do. You might don't know that the things you do will might be used against you." She said.

Talking with Syaoran when he's being stubborn is too impossible to get through his thick head. Being his second mother is tough when it comes to teaching Syaoran what to do and not to do.

"Well, if that is all, I'm going to have lunch with Takashi." Syaoran said getting up from his seat. "So if you don't mind," Syaoran continued heading to the door.

When the door closed, Ayame shifted to her seat then sighed. "Ay, Syaoran. When will you learn?" She mutters to herself while resting her head on her seat.

AT SIGNATURE

With soaring views from the 37th floor across Tokyo City a fine dining restaurant makes a heart stopping impression the moment you enter. The iconic design steals the scene in Tokyo. This is a high class dining at the top of the metropolis.

Chefs create in an open kitchen. The French-inspired cuisine offers carefully constructed menus where the dishes - true to the Japanese aesthetic - are both individually beautiful and the perfect complement to the next dish.

An extensive wine list including a sommelier's choice of bio-dynamic and organic wines is available. A sommelier always welcomes the opportunity to recommend food and wine pairings.

This is where you will find Li Syaoran dining with his friend, Yamazaki Takashi.

"Ne, Syaoran, are you going to Friday's event at Tokyo Peninsula?" Takashi asked while he took a bite of his sushi. Syaoran raised his head from his food to look at Takashi.

"Um, yeh. Why?" he asked emotionlessly. Takashi grinned sheepishly. "Who are you going with?"

Syaoran fell silent for a moment thinking about a certain person. He thought about taking his friend Yamagata Kaori, which he secretly loved. He smiled to himself.

"Kaori." He answered simply. "Kaori? But she's a friend. Aren't you going to take someone else aside from her?" He asked. Syaoran just eyed his friend, "No." he answered simply.

"Augh, you're no fun Syao." Takashi said pouting. Syaoran raised a brow and then asked Takashi in a bored tone, "Well, who are you taking then?"

Takashi smiled. "Well, she's a performer on that event. And I told her that after the performance she'll come and join me." Syaoran snorted hearing what Takashi said. "You didn't even bother to ask someone in your same level?"

"Well unlike you Syaoran, I prefer those girls who are not so into social stuffs. Everyone in our level are plastics. And I don't like dealing or having an affair with them." He said proudly making Syaoran laugh hysterically.

"Kaori is not like that. I don't know with you man. Do whatever you like." He said while pointing his fork at Takashi. "I will dude. I will." He said smiling as he continued eating his food.

SAKURA

"Sakura," Chiharu said softly. Sakura looked up seeing Chiharu beside her. "Yeh?"

Chiharu bit her lower lip while her fingers played with each other. "Well, um, at the night of the event, a friend asked me after the show I'll be sitting with him." She said nervously.

This got Sakura's attention. "And?" She said, straightening up from crouching at her bag. "Well, I was kinda thinking that maybe you, Tomoyo and Rika can come and join me? Well I kinda met this guy a week ago, and I'm too nervous to be with him. He's like a rich man and I'm embarrassed." She explained.

"A rich man?" Sakura repeated with one eyebrow raised. "Y-yeh. Funny though. He doesn't seem bothered with my level. I mean, he asked me out agin after a lunch date!" she said blushing.

Sakura squinted her eyes while watching her friend go ten times redder. "Are you sure he's not playing around?" Sakura asked. Chiharu's eyes went to the floor then smiled. "I think so. If he's not we'll beat him up into a bloody pulp!" Chiharu said while her fist came in contact with her palm.

Sakura laughed softly. "Okay Chiharu, whatever you say." Sakura said. Chiharu brightened up. "Sakura, thank you!"

ELSEWHERE

"Mm… it's okay Syaoran. I have no one to come with me… yes, you can take me…" a woman with jet black hair and bright brown eyes answered at the mouthpiece. "Yes, 7 o'clock is okay with me… okay, I'll be seeing you then." She finally said as she placed the phone back down.

She sighed looking at a picture frame with two men at her sides, one with a blue hair and eyeglasses with his hands on her head, it seems like he's trying to mess her hair. While the other one, with messy chestnut hair with his arms around her neck.

When you look at the picture you can see two teenage boys making fun at the teenage girl with pure laughter drawn across her face.

She smiled touching the frame when her secretary came in her office. "Yamagata-san, our client is here for her fitting." She said.

Kaori nodded and roused up from her desk. She walked towards the door with her jet black hair bouncing behind her.

SAKURA

The girls went out from the studio later that afternoon to have some coffee at a nearby café.

They settled down under the umbrella table which is located outside the café. The café was very homey for the structure was made with posts that are made with strong wood and the windows are made of glass with water flowing on it. The color motif is brown and cream, which gave a relaxing mood.

"Ehhhh, hey guys come read this!" Rika exclaimed, catching the attention of her friends. She placed the newspaper down at the table pointing at Syaoran's and Miki's picture." What is it now Rika?" Naoko asked as she walked over to Rika's side.

She frowned reading the headline, and smirked while hitting lightly Rika's head. "You're so addicted to celebrity gossips." She said when she sat back to her chair. "Well, I have nothing better to do." Rika replied.

Sakura snorted at the article when she took a glance at it. "What's new anyways? He's always being linked to every other actress in whole Tokyo." Sakura stated.

Rika rolled her eyes. "Well anyways, Sakura it was a really great practice, you're a really good performer." Rika said changing the subject. "Yeh, I bet every man in that hall will have their mouths drooling on you and on us." Chiharu added making Sakura blush lightly.

"Well I have to work hard… you already know my situation guys." Sakura replied with her eyes on the ground.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were friends since they were in grade school. Among the five of them, Tomoyo is the only one who is blessed with riches. She performs for experience and fun. The rest belongs to the middle class, but this didn't stopped their parents to educate them in a school that is expensive.

Ever since Sakura's mother has gotten leukemia, everything they had was loaned to the bank. Sakura's dad loved her mother so much that he did everything to save her mom— even borrowing money from his friends. Sakura's mom eventually died, when the doctors found out that she has already stage three leukemia. And this led to her father's bankruptcy and lots of debt to pay.

Sakura was sixteen years old when her mother died, and ever since that day she and Touya worked hard to help their dad to meet the payments that is needed every month. Fortunately after five years of hard work, there is only two people that they needed to pay the debt with. And that is a relief for Sakura's part.

"Well yes Sakura, that's why we decided that half of the money that we will earn will be given to you." Chiharu said. "Well I mean, when Tomoyo gives us the salary." She added teasing Tomoyo.

Before Sakura opened her mouth to object Tomoyo beat her up to it. "And I will give you double pay, and don't you dare say NO. We have already decided this." She said firmly. "Besides 'Kura, you need it more than we do." Rika said.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she felt overwhelmed by her friends' generosity. "Thanks guys… so much."

**The day of Launching Daidouji's a Touch of Egypt Collection**

SYAORAN

Syaoran strolled around the busy streets disguising him with a blonde wig, sunglasses, black polo shirt tucked in a brown leather pants with matching black shoes.

He walked inside a jewelry shop; relief crossed his face for people didn't recognize him. He smirked thinking about how good he is. He walked towards the lady behind the selection of expensive rings.

"How may I help you sir?" she asked, smiling at him. He cleared his throat and said, "Show me your finest designs of rings." The lady nodded, opening the glass cabinet pulling out 10 rings for him to select and placed it on the glass.

Syaoran examined the rings. The first thing that caught his eyes is a silver banned ring with a carved diamond butterfly on it. The sides of it are decorated with gold chains. Its simple yet he knows Kaori will love it because she loves butterflies so much.

"Is that what you want sir?" The girl asked politely. Syaoran nodded slowly handing her the ring. "Yeh, I'll take it." He said. "What a nice choice sir." She said as she took the ring from his hands and started to place it in a small velvet box.

"Your girlfriend is lucky sir." She said as she handed back the box to her. Syaoran flushed a little. 'She's not my girlfriend, but I'll ask her to marry me.' He thought.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Kaori was already dressed in her red balloon cocktail dress. It has no straps and the top is heart shaped with silver beads sewn to the breast part area. Her hair was up in a pony tail that was curled at the tip. She wore red pumps stilettos to match her outfit. The only jewelries she wore are her big red stoned ring and hoop earrings.

She waited for Syaoran to arrive since she still has to dress him up. She was Syaoran's wardrobe manager that's why she prepared at her shop to wait for him.

After minutes of waiting Syaoran arrived. "Well, it's about time you showed up." She said as she walked up to him. Syaoran grinned at her. "Sorry. Traffic." He reasoned out as she followed Kaori to the dressing room.

"Hai, hai. Hurry Mr. Li, we will be late if you're that slow." She said as she handed the fine tailored black tux to him. Syaoran grinned at her before getting inside the dressing room. He turned back calling out Kaori's name.

"Kaori," He said. Kaori turned back to look at him. "Yeh?"

Syaoran shifted his weight uneasily. "Are you free tomorrow night? Let's have dinner. My treat," He said without breathing. Kaori smiled at her best friend and nodded. "Okay."

TOKYO PENINSULA (backstage)

"Guys the show will start in 10 minutes!" Naoko announced. "Hai!" they answered in chorus. Tomoyo stood up nervously feeling her nerves overpowering her. "Relax Moyo. Everything will be okay." Sakura said as she noticed Tomoyo fidgeting.

"Oh God Sakura, I'm so nervous! This is the first time I'll be performing for my own event. It's exciting and nerve wrecking!" She exclaimed. Sakura just gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

Outside, the hall was decorated finely. The stage was decorated Egyptian style and 5 steps were attached at the center for them to go down. A large screen was placed at the center of the stage's wall for a better effect for the performance and for the fashion show. Two poles were at each side of the stage for the purpose of the girls' dance.

Kaori and Syaoran arrived at Tokyo Peninsula five minutes before the event started. Seeing their friends at a round table they went towards them.

"Syaoran! Kaori!" Takashi called out breaking his conversation with a red head man and hazel eyed man known to be Jai.

"Hey," Kaori replied as they went near the table. She smiled brightly when she caught sight of a blue haired man sitting at the table talking to Jai.

The blue haired man stopped talking when he noticed Syaoran's and Kaori's presence. He smiled softly towards his long time friends before standing up to welcome them.

"Eriol," Kaori said smiling widely at him. "Bonsoir, il est bon de vous voir de nouveau Kaori. (Good evening, it's good to see you again Kaori.)" Eriol said as he took Kaori's hand and kissed it. "Il est bon de vous voir trop, monsieur, (It's good o see you too, mister)" Kaori replied blushing lightly at Eriol.

Eriol turned to greet Syaoran but he was greeted with a scowl on his face. "Good to see you too, Syaoran." He said sarcastically. Syaoran frowned, "Usted está siempre burlándose de mí, Eriol. (You are always mocking me, Eriol.)" he said in Spanish as he took a seat beside Takashi.

Eriol turned back to meet the smiling Kaori. "When did you arrive from Paris?" She asked. "Just this morning, I have some business to attend to here in Japan for a month." Eriol replied. Kaori's smile widened more, hearing him say that he'll stay for a month.

"So is that dinner you promised me still up?" Eriol asked, as he remembered their phone conversation a month ago.

Syaoran growled overhearing their conversation. Kaori turned crimson red and nodded for his reply.

"That's great, how about tomorrow night?" Eriol suggested. "That'll be—"

"Not good." Syaoran finished Kaori's sentence. A frown touched Kaori's face. Then it finally came to her that she promised Syaoran for a dinner tomorrow night.

"Oh yeh, right, I have dinner with Syaoran tomorrow. How about the day after that?" Kaori asked, hoping that he'll say yes.

Eriol's brow furrowed. "Not good, I have a dinner meeting, sorry." He said apologizing. Kaori's face turned sad. Syaoran grinned a little hearing them. "Oh well, you still have a month to stay here, we still have time." She replied. Syaoran's face turned into a frown again. He made a mental note that he will really get Kaori's YES for his proposal.

Syaoran knew and keep on denying it that Kaori has feeling for Eriol. But he's too blinded with his hope that he and Kaori will have a chance as more than friends.

Minutes later, the lights were turned off except for the ones on the stage. A spot light focused on the host when he stood up on the stage.

Figures moved to their places when the host started talking. Sakura at the center with Rika and Tomoyo at her side, while Chiharu and Umi are at Tomoyo's and Rika's back.

They are all wearing Tomoyo's design. Sakura being the lead dancer wore thin strip linen. One on her breast that is designed like a bra with red and white stones embedded on the straps. Her flat tummy is bore so you can see her belly ring and abs. Her bottom clothing was like a skirt but the front was bear to see her front legs. The fabric goes down before her ankle. She was bare foot and her ankle has an anklet. She was accessorized with a neck collar which is covered with emeralds and rubies. Her hair was ironed straight with a headdress which is like a gold band placed at the top of her head. Her eyes were painted bronze with a dash of glitter and her eyeliner was thick which emphasized the shape and color of her eyes.

The others also dressed the same but their skirt like bottom is much shorter than Sakura's. It went straight to their knees and the fabric is color white. Their hair was up in a ponytail so that it can be differentiate from Sakura's.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the host began. "Tonight is the launching of another set of collection coming from Daidouji designs. And it's a pleasure having you all here to witness and enjoy this night's event. Please sit back and relax and enjoy as a special performance will commence." He finished as the girls got ready.

"This is it guys." Tomoyo muttered.

Sakura was in the center with her hands in front of her breasts. Tomoyo is facing the left side of the stage, with her left hand up and her right hand at her hips with her knees bending a little. Rika did vice versa.

Umi and Chiharu are facing together with their arms up on their head.

The gong was hit and the drums started to beat. Sakura closed her eyes as she hummed an Egyptian hymn. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes slowly repeating the hymn as her hands moved up from her breast.

As Sakura hummed the girls did a belly dance with their hands moved in freestyle.

Sakura: I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)

They started, surprising the crowd, for the beauties performing for them is enchanting to top it off, and the designer is dancing with them. Taking steps down the stage synchronizing with the tempo they continued,

All girls: Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) _their hips moved pumping from side to side._  
But you keep fronting (Uh) _pumping their breast_  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

The video that is connected to the large screen focused on Sakura's face.

SYAORAN

Syaoran's eye caught the auburn-haired girl at the center. Her hair bounced whenever she moved and dance gracefully. Her moves are like water that is gracefully moving. He was entranced with the lady that he didn't notice that he was already staring straight at her.

As Sakura's glittery eyes focused on the screen a lot of men was amazed at her beauty.

Sakura: I'm a sexy mama (mama) _throwing her hands up._  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you) _ she swayed her hips as her hands are moving gracefully up her head._

Sakura caught an amber eyed man looking at her in interest. She was amazed at this young man that she didn't recognize in the dimmed light.

Sakura: But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off

The girls started to twirl when Rika and Chiharu did a sorta summersault move with one leg up, twisting their body without moving on their spot. (AN: you have to see Carmit from PCD when she does that. Hehe)

Sakura: Baby, can't you see? (see)

Still making the eye contact, Sakura dropped to the floor gracefully, slowly shaking her hips back up again. While Syaoran watched Sakura, he didn't even noticed that Kaori was talking to him.

The Girls: I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) _Rika and Tomoyo went to the poles and started dancing with it._

Sakura blushed when she realized that he was still looking at her. She didn't even realize that HE was the famous Li Syaoran. Syaoran saw how Sakura blushed and smirked.

Sakura: Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours… _she touched her hips, turned her back from the crowd and popped her booty._

They formed a circle facing outward; they are preparing themselves to take audiences with them to dance them a little. They moved with the beat as they went towards the audience. Sakura slowly dance her way towards Syaoran.

Syaoran noticed that the emerald eyed dancer is going on his way. She smiled reaching for his hand shyly. Takashi and Jai pushed Syaoran from his seat to take Sakura's hand. He glared at them when he stumbled out from his seat.

Sakura's humming the Egyptian hymn again as she led Syaoran back to the center with the others. They positioned the guys at the center circling them as they slowly took their silky handkerchief, and did a little routine before wrapping the handkerchief on their neck.

Tomoyo: I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) _in a high voice_

The girls swayed their hips seductively facing the guests that they brought to the center. They snapped their hips from side to side and pumped their breasts.

Syaoran not being able to restrain himself from touching Sakura's face, he gently touched her cheek and gazed intensely to her eyes. Sakura blushed hard from his action. When he noticed the blood rushing to her face she snapped back to reality and withdrew back his hands looking anywhere but her.

The Girls: I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Before the music finished, the girls twirled and split as smoke was released for effect and they disappeared at the center leaving Syaoran and the other men.

The audience roared in applause when it ended. They were so amazed and enchanted by the way the dance made them lost from what they were doing.

BACKSTAGE:

The girls squealed after the performance. "Girls, you're so good!" the audience loved it!" Naoko exclaimed. Sakura grinned as her reply to Naoko's compliment. "And because Sakura's so good, I think Li Syaoran has a thing for her." Tomoyo teased.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "I didn't notice him in the crowd." She said. Rika smirked. "Of course you do. You were dancing for him silly." Rika said. Sakura's mouth dropped more openly. "I did not!" she said.

"Yes you did. And get change. My date's waiting outside." Chiharu said as she changed into her blue cocktail dress.

Tomoyo tapped Sakura's shoulder with a smile on her face. "Sakura-chan you know I won't let you anything that's not my design right?" Tomoyo said with a grin on her face. "Moyo you've done so much." Sakura said. Tomoyo shook her head, "Nonsense 'Kura. Take this and change." She said handing her the white and gold backless dress. The neckline went a little lower to her breast. The lower part of the dress flows softly that when she moves it moves with her.

After changing she flushed seeing her with the dress. She didn't expect it to be that revealing. "Sexy. Good thing you're gifted with those breasts Sakura. If I were a man I'll be drooling all over for you." Tomoyo teased, as she held a 3 inch gold stiletto for her.

"C'mon slow poke. My fashion show will start in 10 minutes" Tomoyo said as she pushed Sakura out from the backstage.

SYAORAN:

Syaoran's glaring at Eriol who's talking to his supposed to be date. He was pissed off because Kaori's talking to Eriol instead of him. He was so concentrated at his glaring that he didn't noticed Chiharu, Rika and Naoko joined in.

"Where's your other friend?" Takashi asked when Chiharu squeezed in beside him. "Oh, she'll be here in a moment. By the way these are my friends, Rika and Naoko." Chiharu said.

Rika and Naoko smiled at Takashi as they sat at the two vacant seats. Takashi smiled back at them as he stood up to shake their hands.

"It is nice to meet you too ladies. And this are my friends, Jai, Syaoran, Kaori and Eriol." He said as Kaori and Eriol broke their conversation to look at them. Smiling and greeting them they went back to their conversation.

Five minutes later, Sakura appeared at their table. This made Eriol looked at her not replying back to Kaori.

"There you are!" Chiharu exclaimed. Sakura laughed nervously, feeling conscious by the way the guys look at her. She turned crimson red when her eyes landed on Syaoran who didn't turned to look at her.

Syaoran didn't turn his head to look at her when she was introduced; instead he let his eyes do the work without her noticing it.

He's a bit caught up with her a while ago but he knows he really loves the woman beside her, who probably doesn't know what he feels for her.

Eriol talked to Sakura the whole time without even noticing Kaori anymore.

"You were really good out there when you were dancing you know." He complimented. Sakura smiled shyly. "Thank you; it's a lot of hard work." She replied. "Oh by the way I didn't catch your last name a while ago." Sakura added.

"Hiiragizawa," he said. Sakura's eyes widened hearing his last name. He is Hiiragizawa Eriol, the famous producer in all Japan.

"Oh, r-really? THE Hiiragizawa Eriol?" she asked shyly finally meeting the man he idolized about when it comes to stage performance, movies etc. "Please call me Eriol, Sakura." He insisted.

Syaoran's frown deepened as he watched Eriol and Sakura talk. He didn't know what's gotten into him but he's really pissed off.

Kaori on the other hand frowned more when Sakura got Eriol laughing. She wondered why she can't let Eriol laugh with her silly jokes but the auburn haired girl did it without even trying.

Suddenly, Sakura's phone rang making the conversation stop. "Just a sec, I'm sorry." She said as she stood up and went outside the hall. She frowned reading Touya's name.

"Sakura here," She answered. "Sakura!" Touya's panicky voice came. "What happened 'nii-san?" she asked.

"You have to get home. Mr. Yoshida came here a while ago demanding dad's payment. He said if he doesn't pay at the end of the month he'll sue dad. Just come home Saks. Hurry!" Touya said in one breath.

Sakura nodded, "Hai, I'll be home in a jiffy." She said. She ran back inside apologizing to everybody that she has to go home early. "Sorry guys, I have to go. There's an emergency back home. Please tell Tomoyo about this." She said as she picked up her purse.

"Do you need a ride?" Eriol offered as he stood up. Kaori's eyes widened hearing this. Sakura smiled softly. "No thanks please enjoy the night. It's nice meeting you Eriol." She said as she hurriedly went outside the hall.

Syaoran watched her form disappearing at the corner. Subconsciously wondering when will he see her again.


	2. The Maid

CHAPTER 2: the maid

Among the people who Fujitaka borrowed money from, there were only two people who are left that he has to pay. Fujitaka borrowed money to Ichiro, the man who wanted to sue him for not paying for almost 2 months. Fujitaka pay Ichiro 10,000 yen every month to pay off his 480,000 Yen debt.

"Otou-san, what are we going to do? Summing up all our salaries we can't reach 20,000 yen by the end of the month which is in three weeks by the way." Sakura said.

Fujitaka rested his head in his palms as he released a deep long sigh. "I don't know what else I can do Sakura." He replied, desperateness was clear in his voice. "I was too irresponsible for not remembering my debt on him when I was too excited to finish paying up my debt to Aomori." He continued.

Touya stood up from his seat. "Don't worry dad, we'll double our jobs. We'll make this through." He declared.

Fujitaka smiled weakly. "It's a shame of me having you, my children, work hard for my debts, while you Touya should be having a family right now."

"Don't worry dad, I know Kaho can wait." Touya replied. "I will find another job dad, don't worry." Sakura said as she hugged her father.

NEXT MORNING

The next morning, Syaoran's busy having his dress rehearsal at his house. His place was a total mess since he has no time to clean them all up.

The doorbell rang which made Syaoran pissed. He walked to the intercom, pushing the button, he said in an annoyed tone, "Who's there?"

Takashi smirked hearing his voice. "Yo, Syaoran, open up, it's me Takashi." He said.

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he pushed another button to automatically open the locks of the door which is downstairs. Takashi went in when he heard the automayic lock clicked open. When he came in the house, his face turned in disgust as he saw the mess inside the two-story house. "Syaoran, did a hurricane just visit your place?" He said out loud.

Syaoran frowned hearing Takashi's comment as Takashi went inside his room. He walked out from his walk in closet, only to find Takashi scooping one of his green shirts.

"As you can see and know, I am a busy man, that's why I have no time cleaning my mess up." He said. Takashi raised a brow with his two hands on his waist. "There are people called maids you know." He said. "I have no time finding one." Syaoran replied back. Takashi smiled and leaned on the wall. "Well if you have no time, how about I find you one?" He suggested when Syaoran was about to get back to his closet.

He halted and looked back at Takashi. "Okay, you do that. But be sure she's not stupid or does anything with my stuffs but to clean them up." He said. "Yeh, yeh, I will." Takashi replied.

"Why are you here anyway?" Syaoran asked as he went through his polo sections. Takashi stood up straight from leaning and answered, "I have nothing to do so I came here. In short, I'm bored."

Syaoran smirked walking back to him. "Well Taks, this is not the place for you to hang. Why won't you invite your little friend? What was her name again? Oh yeh, Chiharu. Then ask her for lunch, go on movies or whatever you usually do with women." He said as he placed his arm around Takashi's neck leading him out of his room.

"That'll be a good idea!" Takashi smiled brightly. "Yes it is." Syaoran said as he surely led Takashi outside his room and as he holding the door knob. "So get lost!" He said as he slammed the door shut.

Takashi frowned at the close door. "Kill joy." He said as he turned back smiling thinking about Chiharu.

LATER, AT THE MALL WITH CHIHARU

Takashi and Chiharu just finished eating their lunch when they saw a busy Sakura walking to them. "Isn't that your friend?" Takashi said pointing, when he saw Sakura. Chiharu looked at where Takashi was pointing and realized that it was Sakura.

"Sakura!" Chiharu called. Sakura didn't hear her for the first time because she was preoccupied on reading the news paper about Job Opportunities. "Sakura!" This time Chiharu called louder. Sakura snapped out from her senses and saw Chiharu waving at her.

She smiled seeing one of her friends. "Chiharu, what you are doing here?" She asked when they came near her. Chiharu grinned as her eyes pointed at Takashi. "O-oh! I see." Sakura said, realizing that Chiharu was not alone.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Chiharu asked. Sakura sighed, "Finding another job." She answered simply. "Again?!" Chiharu exclaimed. Sakura rolled her eyes from Chiharu's initial reaction. "Yes. Mr. Ichiro came to our house last night demanding for dad's payment for his payment. If we don't make money by the end of this month, which is 20,000 yen by the way; he will sue my dad." She said sadly.

Chiharu looked at her friend apologetically. "I wish I can help you 'Kura." She said. "Well—" Sakura began, but was cut off when Takashi said, "I can help you." Sakura's brows rose. "You can?" She said. "Yeh, you can?" Chiharu echoed.

Takashi grinned. "Yes. Actually my friend's finding a maid. He's a busy man you know so he can't take care of his place. I know he'll pay you like what you needed." He explained. "Are you sure about that?" Sakura asked, hope went across her eyes. "Yes, in fact, I will call him right now, and I will have you come over to his house later this afternoon. Sounds good?" He replied.

What Takashi said made Sakura very happy that she didn't stopped herself from hugging him. "Oh my God, thank you so much! Please contact me as soon as you confirmed him. Okay? Thank you so much Yamazaki." She said bowing her head to him.

"Oh please, call me Takashi. I don't like Chiharu's friends calling me my last name." He said.

SYAORAN:

Syaoran was so prepared for tonight. He planned everything perfectly. The only thing that's keeping him anxious is what will Kaori reply to his proposal. He knows she will agree. He just knows it.

Finally deciding what he will wear, his phone rang. Picking it up he said, "What is it now Takashi."

"You're still cranky Syao. Well anyways, listen, I found a maid for you and she's perfect for it." Takashi said as he led Chiharu to the car. "Really? So what now?" Syaoran replied in a bored tone. "What now? I will send her right now to your place. Don't worry whatever you're planning for later won't ruin this little meet-the-new-maid thingy." He said as he started.

Syaoran sighed. "Fine, let her come here in 30 minutes. I have so many things to do." He said. "A'ryt Syaoran," Takashi replied as he hung up the phone. He turned to see Chiharu looking at him curiously.

"Who, may I ask you, is Sakura's working for?" She asked when she heard the 'Syaoran' name in the conversation. Takashi grinned. "THE Li Syaoran."

SAKURA

Sakura ran down to the street of beautiful houses to meet her new employer. She was panting hard when she reached the said address. Supporting her weight from the wall she cursed Takashi for telling her that the house was 25 minutes away from her house and she has only 2 minutes more to ring the bell of the said house.

Syaoran finished brushing his teeth when the doorbell rang. Expecting that it was the maid, he walked down the stairs only wearing his shorts and opened the door.

Sakura fixed herself so that she wouldn't look like some kind of freak in front of her employer. When the door finally opened, she turned to see her new boss when her eyes widened seeing who he is.

"You?" They both said together. Sakura's mouth started to open to talk more when she noticed that Syaoran's half naked. Turning crimson red, she instantly turned her back against him. "Could you at least wear a shirt SIR?" she said, emphasizing the last part.

Syaoran smirked. "Like what you see?" he said as he stepped aside for Sakura to come in, who still have her back against him. Sakura started to rebuttal but find no words to say it. She just turned slowly without looking at Syaoran and stepped inside the house.

Syaoran closed the door and went up stairs. "I'll be right back, since you don't like seeing men half naked. Please sit down" He said. Sakura blushed even more as she sat down. Images of what she saw came to her mind. She saw how well built his body was and how tan he is. This is the first time he saw a celebrity face to face and to top it off, she'll be working for him!

Moments later, Syaoran came back, this time with white shirt on. Sitting in front of Sakura he crossed his legs looking at her with bored expression on his face. Sakura feeling conscious shifted on her seat.

"So, you're going to work here." Syaoran started. Sakura nodded softly as her reply. "Working here means you have to only clean and organize my stuffs without using them. Understand? When there's a call and I'm not around the house always tell me who it was when I get back. My closet is organized and categorized, you will see it later when you wash, clean and iron my clothes. I want you to wake up every 6 am in the morning to cook my breakfast as I work out. Don't worry about dinner, I don't usually eat here. I want every corner of my house is cleaned and with no dusts. If one of my stuffs is broken or misplaced I will take it from your salary." He said straight without even changing his bored expression.

Sakura's eyes wondered around the big house and wondered how the hell is she going to clean this big place if he want EVERY corner to be cleaned when he, himself caused all the mess. "And about the salary?" Sakura inquire.

"About the salary I will give you 10,000 yen every fifteen days." He said, not moving his eyes away from Sakura. Sakura's nose wrinkled. "I want it 20,000 yen." She said. Syaoran's brow rose. "And why is that?" he said.

"Well as you can see Mr. Li, your house is too big and I'm the only one cleaning it. It's a lot of work for me to grant your every demand if that's the only salary." She said making a point. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Okay, deal. You start tomorrow. You will be staying here so bring your stuffs over and I will show you your room tomorrow. Take the key from the hook that is by the door so you can come in early tomorrow without you disturbing me." He said as he stood up and walked towards the stairs.

Sakura disagreed about his order. Syaoran turned back to look at her and said, "I'm your boss now. You listen to me." He said as he continued to climb up the stairs.

Sakura pouted and threw herself to the sofa. "Brat." She murmured.

AT THE LA MER RESATURANT

That night Syaoran instructed the manager that when Kaori arrives, everyone will leave and the slow music will start. He also instructed the manager to put the ring on the cake which will be eaten after the main course.

It was one of the finest restaurants in Tokyo that has an Italian-touch of structure.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Kaori finally arrived. Wearing her stylish black and white striped pattern dress that has a deep v-neck, a halter top, a bead embellished empire waist and a loose flowing skirt that is uneven in style. The people saw her came in and they started to stand up and leave.

Kaori was baffled on why the people started leaving when she started to walk towards Syaoran. "Why are all the people leaving?" She whispered to Syaoran. Syaoran just grinned at her. "I don't know." He replied as he pulled a chair for Kaori to sit.

Kaori raised a brow as she sat on the chair. "So, let's eat." Syaoran said waving his hand to the waiter.

After eating the main course, Syaoran went to the bathroom to prepare his self for popping the question. Facing the mirror he ran his hands through his already messy hair.

"I know it's all of sudden, but I loved you since we were kids and—" he stopped rethinking what he will say. "Kaori, will you marry me— No. that's too corny" He said to himself. "I will grab the stars for you just to hear you say yes— more fucking weird." He said. He sighed again and fixed his clothes.

"Whatever. Here goes," he said as he walked back to their table. He found that Kaori was already eating the cake with the ring in it. He sat back to his seat and watched Kaori eat. Kaori looked at him. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked as she forked another piece of the cake.

Syaoran shook his head as he grew anxious seeing that she's almost at the middle of the cake. "Kao—" he began but was cut off when Kaori got something inside her mouth. Syaoran smiled as he watched Kaori who's puzzled on what the hell was in her cake.

When she finally realized that it was a ring, she looked at Syaoran with a confused expression. "What's this Xiao Lang?" She asked. "It's a ring." He answered simply. "And?" She urged him to continue. "That's the symbol of asking you to marry me." Syaoran said.

This made Kaori's eyes widened. She didn't know what to answer, because first of all there was no romance between of them but pure friendship— on her part. He was her best friend but she didn't see more to that. Kaori smiled sadly and reached for Syaoran's hand.

Syaoran seeing this gesture made him think that she's going to say yes. Everything went upside down when Kaori placed the ring in to his hands. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Syaoran's eyes went to the ring then to Kaori's eyes. "I can't, please understand." She said as she stood up and left.

Syaoran was left at the restaurant sitting by himself, feeling such a fool for believing that she will say yes.

SAKURA

Sakura packed her things in her bedroom when she told her father about her new job. Her dad was a bit reluctant about Sakura's decision but he knows that his daughter is thinking straight and have decided about it.

Touya walked to Sakura's bedroom when he noticed that her door was open. He halted when he saw his sister was packing her things and was confused why she's doing such a thing.

Sakura looked up when she realized that someone's at her door. She smiled when she saw Touya and continued packing her pink pajamas.

"And why, may I ask that you're packing?" He said, urging her to answer him. Sakura sighed and stood straight to look at her big brother. "I have a new job." She answered. His brow rose and said, "And what job is that, that requires you to move out from the house?"

"I will work as a maid 'nii-san." She answered again as she packed her beauty needs. "You're working for whom? Tell me and I'll ask them to let you to stay here. You are not going to stay out of this house 'Kura." He said in his over-protective-brother mode.

Sakura chuckled. "Touya, I'm 21 years old. I can handle myself okay? And I'm going to work for Syaoran Li." She said. Touya's eyes bulged out. "YOU WHAT??"

SYAORAN

Syaoran went home drunk. He looked around his apartment and went to the kitchen getting a glass of water. He drank the glass in seconds and slammed the glass down. He reached for his pocket and looked at the ring with anger. He threw it in the trash can and went straight to bed.

NEXT DAY

Sakura went inside Syaoran's house with her suitcase. It was a lot of convincing Touya about letting her go last night. It's a good thing his dad helped.

She looked around the messy house and glanced that it's quarter to 6. She sighed in relief when she got in early. She then pulled her hair in a bun and started to the kitchen.

She cooked bacons and eggs; she made sure that the rice cooker is already on so she prepared the table for Syaoran to eat. At 6:05am Syaoran went down the stairs holding his throbbing head. He groaned as he sat at the chair. "Good morning," Sakura greeted as she set the eggs and bacons in front of him.

Syaoran was baffled for a while when he saw Sakura in his house. 'Oh yeh, I hired her.' He thought. "It looks like that you, Mr. Li, is having a hang over?" She said as she went towards the thermostat to get hot water to make a hot coffee. Syaoran just groaned as his reply.

Sakura chuckled. She made Syaoran black coffee and placed it at the table. Syaoran looked at the coffee then at Sakura, as if asking her mentally what is the coffee for.

"That's for your hang over, and here's an aspirin. It'll help." She said as she continued cleaning the house. Syaoran just ate what she cooked and came to halt when she heard her exclaimed, "Hoe!"

Syaoran snapped to look at her and saw her holding something from the trash can. "This ring is worth a Yen! Oh my god, why did you threw this?" Sakura said as she studied the ring.

Syaoran stood from his seat, went straight towards Sakura and grabbed the ring. Sakura didn't have time to react as Syaoran opened the door to the garden and threw it outside. "Why did you do that for?" Sakura asked fuming from his silly actions.

"It's none of your business!" He said in a loud and deep voice. "Brat!" Sakura said aloud. Syaoran just ignored her and went straight to his room. Sakura breathed out in frustration and looked at the huge garden. How will she find that ring in the huge garden?

AT SYAORAN'S ROOM

Syaoran looked outside his window when he saw Sakura bending and searching for the ring. He smirked seeing how childish she was. His mood lighten when he saw her pout and scratch her head; it made him (a genuine) chuckle.

It might be fun bullying her, since she thinks like a child and will probably get pissed off easily. He smirked and opened his window. "Oi! Sakura, you better end that, I'm not paying you for that!" He yelled.

Sakura looked at him with a frown on her face. "Hmpf!" She said as she marched back inside the house.

Syaoran sniggered and pulled back his self inside the room. The phone rang and he went to pick it up. "Li here," He answered. "Syaoran," Ayame said from the other line. "What is it now?" He asked in a bored tone. "Your movie was a success!" She said in an excited tone. "Really?" Syaoran replied, a bit interested about the information.

"Yes and to celebrate the success, the company decided to hold a party tomorrow night. Get a date; it'll be at 7pm at Garden Oasis. Ja ne." She said and hangs up. Syaoran sighed and placed down the phone. He can't take Kaori since what happened last night. And then an image of Sakura crossed his mind. He smirked and got out from the bed.

Sakura was cursing a lot of things about Syaoran as she told particularly nothing. "What a total air head. He's just lucky that he's rich and can buy and pay everything that's placed in front of him while others can't even afford paying their debts. What a total bastard. I hope as he sleeps he will get bigger and bigger until he blast!" She said as she poured her frustration to the table that she's dusting.

"And if I blast there's got to be no one giving you your pay." Syaoran suddenly said. Sakura stiffened hearing his voice. She was panicky and embarrassed but she didn't let it show. "So?" She bit back.

"Feisty," he replied as he reached at the bottom of the stairs with his elbow on the stair's railing as his cheek rested on his palms. "What do you want Mr. Li?" Sakura asked in a polite/sarcastic manner.

Syaoran half closed his eyes as he looked at the growing impatient face of Sakura. A vein popped on Sakura's temple seeing his oh-so annoying face trying to make her be annoyed more. "If you don't need nothing sir, I will go back to my work." She said, trying to be calm and continued dusting the figurines.

Syaoran smirked and walked towards the sofa with his feet on the coffee table. This made Sakura look at him with an I-just-dusted-that-table glare. Syaoran smiled to his self. "What are you going to do tomorrow?" He asked, resting his arms behind the back of his head.

Sakura looked at him questioningly. "Nothing," she said. Syaoran clapped his hands once and said, "Great, you're coming with me tomorrow night." Sakura's brow raised and she turned to look at him with one hand at her hips.

"What makes you think I'll go with you?" She said. "Because I'm your boss, and you're going to do what I ask you to do." He said looking straight back at her. Sakura's jaw tightened. Oh if she can only hit his head, then maybe all the air that is stuck to his head will fuse and he'll be not that asshole anymore.

She turned her head back to the figurines and replied, "Fine, I'll ask Tomoyo to help me." Syaoran smirked, feeling victory from the short argument.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. She doesn't know what she has gotten herself into. And this is still not the beginning of her so-called suffering while living with the famous Li Syaoran.

* * *

After posting the 1st chapter  
i posted the second one on the same day.  
God!  
I must be that bored.  
hehe.

Well,  
the story will really start after this chapter.  
so please Read And Review. :))

**With lurve,**

**Slumberdoll**


	3. they're engaged in the eyes of the media

A story update again! Lolololololol.

Anyways,

**Oriental:** I have ideas for making Sakura his maid.  
Just read about it when I make and post the other chapters. Thanks for the suggestion, I really appreciate it.

AND YES, the story is based on full house but I revised it a little. this is my version.  
I dunno what the currency of yen is. I'm not American and a yen to us Filipinos is already big. Ehehe. (this is a reply to **Polarissakura**)

* * *

CHAPTER 3: SYAORAN AND SAKURA ARE ENGAGED IN THE EYES OF THE MEDIA

Sakura was about to go home after an early shopping at the supermarket just like what Syaoran told her, when she saw a newspaper stand with all of Syaoran's face on it. Being curious, she went to the stand and read the headlines. **Li Syaoran Engaged.**

Sakura raised a brow and took the newspaper reading the contents.

_Two nights ago, our sources told us that the actor Li Syaoran booked La Mer Restaurant for a private dinner with a woman who is yet unknown to us. The actor was the one who arranged and planned the whole set up in the restaurant which includes the effect of people leaving when the woman finally arrived, and putting the engagement ring (inset picture) on the cake for the woman to discover it on her own on the cake._

Sakura didn't finish reading the article when her phone started to ring again. Growling in frustration she placed her groceries on the floor and answered the very impatient Syaoran who's waiting for her at home to cook his breakfast.

BACK HOME:

Sakura's mopping the floor when Syaoran came down to the stairs and watched TV. Raising a brow she then stopped mopping and looked at Syaoran. "What are you looking at?" Syaoran said without even looking at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. "You know, there's this news about you." She said. Syaoran's eyes moved to her. "It's about you being engaged." She said as she continued mopping. "Is it that girl from the previous scandal?" She asked. Syaoran didn't respond but she continued.

"Or is it that foreign actress?" She asked again. "OH! Or is it that model name Natsuki?" She said. Syaoran looked at her with an annoying face. Sakura gasped. "Oh! Is it that girl?" She exclaimed. "Hey, go back to your room. You're too annoying." He said.

Sakura smiled mischievously, "After I finish this. You got to finish what you started." She said. The living room fell silent for a while when Sakura realized something. "You know that picture of the ring looks like what I saw in the trash can. Right?" She looked at Syaoran with curiosity.

"That's strange." She said. Syaoran rolled his eyes and turned of the TV. He was too annoyed listening to Sakura's ramblings and went to the garden. Sakura's eyes followed Syaoran as he went outside the house. "Air head."

Dropping the mop she went to the coffee table where Syaoran's stuffs were. She arranged them when she gets to see a white envelope and opened it. Her eyes widen when she saw the invitation for that night's party. This must be what Syaoran meant when he told her that she's going with him.

This hit a light bulb on Sakura. If she was there in the party she can meet a lot of people so she can be hired as a back up dancer or singer, or even a choreographer. This will really pay there debts if she works like that.

Feeling so excited she ran out to the garden to find Syaoran sitting at the lover's seat swing reading a book. "So we're going to you're party later ne?" She asked excitedly. Syaoran looked at her emotionlessly and said, "Yeh, why?"

Sakura gasped in delightedness and said, "Oh my God, this can help me! If I can go there I can meet someone and can land me an opportunity to become a back up dancer or singer or anything can pay me good." She said in an excited tone.

Syaoran raised a brow. "Now when I think about it, you'll make a fool out of yourself out there and get me embarrassed." He said making Sakura's mouth in a perfect 'O'. "So you're not going there anymore." He said.

Sakura frowned hearing him say that. She's not going to give up on this. "B-but when we get there we'll split up." She said, as Syaoran continued reading without responding to her anymore. She bit he lower lip as anger rises up to her head.

"Bastard," She said. Syaoran snap his head to her ready to argue when Sakura continued. "I hope you eat and live well so that God can take you early." She said as she walked out. Still feeling anger boiling inside her, she walked back to Syaoran and kicked the swing making him fall out on it.

"Why you— I'll get you for that!" He said aloud as he rubbed her aching foot from falling.

SAKURA

Sakura was doing laundry with her hands, releasing her frustrations at Syaoran's clothes. Anger still overwhelmed her, she took off her slippers and did the laundry with her foot stomping it. (Have you seen how Asians usually do their laundry when they use their feet? That's a lazy way of doing laundry. Haha."

Thinking so hard on how she can get to the party, she then has an idea that if that was Syaoran's party, then he will not need the invitation anymore and so she'll be the one who'll use it. She smiled mischievously as she went out of the laundry room and into the living room where there is a bookshelf that she knew Syaoran will place the invitation.

Looking around for any sign of Syaoran, she realized that he must be already gone since there was no sign of him everywhere.

Focusing on searching the invitation she finally saw the envelope and happiness crossed her eyes. 'This will make you really pissed Syaoran.' She thought as she giggled taking the invitation with her.

AT TOMOYO'S MANSION

When Sakura finally saw the invitation she called Tomoyo for her to help her out on how to dress. Since Sakura was Tomoyo's favorite person she agreed almost immediately when she asked the favor.

It was before 6pm when Sakura arrive at Tomoyo's place. The maids guided her to Tomoyo's room since Tomoyo will be expecting her there. She stepped in the dim room when the maids closed the door behind her.

Sakura looked around the dim room and called out for Tomoyo. "Moyo, where are—" She was cut short when the bright lights of Tomoyo's room turned on and she saw racks and racks of cocktail dresses with matching shoes at the floor.

"Surprise Sakura?" Tomoyo said from behind her. Sakura turned around and saw a smiling Tomoyo to her. Sakura glared at Tomoyo playfully. "I only asked you for a small help Tomoyo, and I guess this is what you call 'small' help." She said, making her friend giggle.

"You should know that by now 'Kura." She said as she walked over to Sakura. "So," Tomoyo began with her one hand at her hip and the other at her chin. "Why do you need my help anyways?" She asked.

Sakura sighed and said. "I need you to help me because my boss, which is the super air head Li Syaoran, is having a party and he didn't let me go with him. It's a great opportunity for me Moyo to land another job." She said as Tomoyo helped her take off her clothes.

"I told you to work for me Sakura." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled. "You know I don't like that Tomoyo. I want to work things out on my own way. Besides, dad says that it's not good to depend on others." Sakura answered softly.

Tomoyo was Sakura's second cousin. Ever since Sakura started to work hard Tomoyo keep on insisting that she'll let Sakura borrow money from her. But Sakura rejected the offer because she doesn't want to depend on others and she doesn't want to add another debt on their account.

After an hour of fixing Sakura, she went out wearing a stunning brown halter cocktail dress with dusky rose sweetheart silhouette that is jazzed up with the black halter overlay, black band around the empire waist, and the fun detailing around the flirty skirt. Tomoyo made her long hair wavy and made her wear light make up.

"Thank you so much Tomoyo." Sakura said as she hugged her friend tightly. Tomoyo smiled softly as she hugged her friend back. "Anything for you Sakura," she said as she led Sakura out of her door.

GARDEN OASIS

Sakura arrived at the venue at exactly 7pm. Her eyes widened seeing all the designs that is set on the big garden. She wondered around when she saw food at the long table. Feeling her stomach grumble, she went straight to the food and munched her way to the other.

On the other hand, Syaoran was busy talking to his manager when he saw and auburn haired girl wondering around the garden. Frowning, he excused himself from his manager and went to the eating Sakura that is by the table.

"How did you get here?" He murmured as he finally reached Sakura. "By bus," she answered looking briefly at Syaoran. Syaoran was in disbelief seeing how hard headed she was when he already told her not to come. "Where I go is my business and it's in my own freewill." She answered as she gets through to other food on the table.

"What?" Syaoran asked her, not sure on what he just heard. "Pretend like we don't know each other and we'll mind our own business." She said as she waved her hand to shoo Syaoran away.

Syaoran just stood at where she is with his hands on his hips and watched Sakura eat and dropped some food on her dress. "Augh," She whined softly. Dusting off the food, she looked back at the still-standing-on-the-spot Syaoran and held her head high stubbornly to tell him the message of the gesture to go away.

Syaoran made a funny facial expression as if he wants to argue back but he let it pass and went away from her.

Seeing the stain that the food caused on her dress, Sakura went to the comfort room when she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," she said, without even looking back as to whom she just bumped into.

"Hello there," the man called. Sakura turned around to see who just said that and saw that Eriol was smiling at her. "Oh, h-hi,"

SOME PART IN THE GARDEN

"Even though I'm here, I still don't know who I can talk to about landing me a job." She said as she sat down on the stone seat while Eriol stood up with his drink on his hand. She sighed deeply.

Eriol smiled softly at her and said, "Why won't you work as a choreographer for me?" Sakura's eyes widened. "Really? Are you serious?" she said surprised at what she just heard from him. "Hai, you are a very good dancer and with your skills you can help out with my productions. Does that sound good?" He said.

"That'll be great!" Sakura exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

SYAORAN

He wondered around the garden, smiling and greeting everyone he sees as he looked for Sakura. "Now where did she go?" He asked his self when he suddenly stopped seeing Kaori walking at the other side of the garden by herself.

Kaori looked at his way when she noticed someone's looking at her. Syaoran looked and walked away when their eyes came in contact. She sighed as she too continued walking around the party looking for Eriol.

SAKURA

Eriol was laughing hard when Sakura just told him her experience when she performed at some event. "And then what happened to her when she finally realized that her nail was broken?" He asked between laughter.

Sakura stopped herself from laughing and said, "She said, 'give my nail back, I'll fix it right back on my fingers!'" Eriol burst out laughing along with Sakura.

They didn't notice that Kaori just arrived from where they were sitting.

"That stain will give you a hard time washing it." Eriol said as he examined the stain on Sakura's dress. Kaori looked away when she saw the way he acts. "Ah, I know. I'll deal with it later." Sakura said when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered. "Hello… Why?" She said annoyingly. She looked at Eriol for a moment and smile shyly. "Just a minute please," She said as she walked away.

Eriol just smiled as Sakura went away hearing her say something to the receiver like, "You're such a pain,"

Kaori walked towards Eriol when she saw that he is all alone. Eriol smiled seeing her approaching and said, "Ah, Kaori, when did you arrive?"

Kaori frowned and went straight to the point, "Eriol, are you testing me right now? Seeing me how much I can endure?" She asked with pure frustration and jealousy in her eyes. "Test? What is that all about?" Eriol asked confusingly.

Kaori felt uncomfortable trying to make out the words she wants to say. "I… I like you."

SAKURA AND SYAORAN

"I'm leaving right now, so you too. Let's go." Syaoran said as he played with his car keys on his fingers. Sakura frowned at him. "I still have something to do, so go home without me. I'll go home later." She said as she folded her arms in front of her chest .

Syaoran's face got confused and said, "Something to do?" Sakura smiled. "Eriol from the launching, he offered me a job on choreographing. It'll be part-time though, but still we're talking about it." She explained.

"What?" Syaoran asked feeling like he didn't understand what Sakura was saying. Sakura rolled her eyes. "When a conversation is so great why leave early?" She said. Syaoran's brow furrowed. "Then I'm really leaving without you." He said trying to threat Sakura. "Then go." Sakura said sarcastically as she turned her heels and went back to Eriol.

Growling, Syaoran went after Sakura to take her home.

ERIOL

He was taken aback when Kaori confessed to him. He calmed his self and stood up to face Kaori who's pale by the moment. "I'm sorry, but I think there's a misunderstanding." He began.

Kaori's face turned even paler when Eriol began. "But I never thought of you as anything but a sister." He continued. Kaori's eyes fell to the floor, feeling rejection dropped on her shoulders.

"Besides, you have Syaoran. You don't know how much he likes you right?" He said, trying to make sense to Kaori which only made her angry. "You look good together too." He continued.

Kaori took heavy breaths as she heard Eriol rejected her and insisted Syaoran on her. She was really hoping and fantasizing that someday she will be on his arms as she cares for him, cooks for him, and does everything for him. But it all went crashing down when he turned her down.

"Then, it's because of Syaoran huh? Is it because he likes me?" She said trying to take something from him.

Eriol sighed and shook his head, not knowing what he'll say to make sense to her.

Kaori tried to control her tears form spilling and only sniffled her tears back as he placed down her glass of champagne down the stone seat and walked away.

She felt so rejected that she only walks and walks when she didn't noticed that she bumped to Sakura as she saw Syaoran behind her.

Eriol feeling so guilty for not explaining things thoroughly to Kaori, he came running after her realizing tha she might do something stupid.

Kaori stopped in front of Syaoran and gazed in to his eyes. "Syaoran," she said softly. Syaoran only looked back at her without replying. "Do you like me?" She asked, surprising Syaoran.

"You love me? Be frank with me." She said firmly and demandingly. Syaoran's jaws tighten as he stopped himself from answering. "Do you like me?" she asked again when Eriol appeared beside Kaori. Anger was still boiling in her system as her pride overpowered her. She was trying to make Eriol regret was he just said to her by making Syaoran say that he loves her and hoping that this may lead to Eriol feeling jealous.

"Kaori, what do you think you're doing?" Eriol asked as he held her arms. Kaori took her arms away from Eriol and gazed at Syaoran's eyes demanding for an answer. "Tell me," she began as Sakura appeared next to Syaoran. "If you like me, you will confess it right here, right now!" She said, as she thought about the rejection of Eriol overwhelmed her soul.

They didn't notice that they were already attracting the people in the party even the media.

"I like you a lot," he began. Kaori smiled a little, waiting for the answer she needed. But went upside down when he continued; "Sakura." Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the arm and crashed his lips to hers.

* * *

i have nothing more to say but please read and review. haha.

next chapter will be uploaded by this week. i think. ahaha.

**with lurrrrve,**

**slumberdoll**


	4. meet the parents

Another story update. lololololololl

well to the reviwers, YES i WATCHED THE FULL HOUSE DRAMA. that's why this story is based on that drama, but i revised it. haha. so yeh. tahks anyway for the review. :)

* * *

CHAPTER 4: MEET THE PARENTS

AT THE OTHERSIDE OF THE GARDEN

Reporters were interviewing Syaoran's leading lady on the movie, when suddenly one of the reporters who just witnessed the scene called them saying, "What are you doing here? Syaoran just announced his engagement!"

A swarm of reporters came rushing to where Syaoran and Sakura are. They thanked God that they still didn't miss the good part.

Sakura stiffened when Syaoran's lips touched hers. He didn't do anything but locked his lips to hers. It's much more exciting when Syaoran initiated to open her lips. Her eyes closed and she started to relax as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Feeling good about the moment she accommodated Syaoran's tongue. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. His tongue explored her mouth as he was drowned with this temptation.

They snapped back to reality when they heard the cameras click and their flashes went off blinding them. They pulled back from each other feeling deeply embarrassed about their actions. Sakura turned bright red while Syaoran cleared his throat and looked away from her.

Their nightmare started when the media bombarded them with questions.

Sakura shielded her eyes from the flashes and unconsciously held onto Syaoran's arm, feeling scared and awkward about their situation.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" A reporter exclaimed when Sakura did what they wanted her to do. This will be a huge scoop for the Showbiz industry and they will really take a lot of credit from it.

"Mr. Li! Mr. Li! Is this the girl in the rumors?" One asked loudly.

The media were like hungry vultures as they tried to get something from them.

Ayame saw the whole thing from the small hill part of the garden. Acting quickly she called for the body guards and ordered one of her men to get Syaoran's car so that they can escape immediately.

Ayame went through the crowd of media and pulled Syaoran along with a stunned Sakura.

"Go home; we'll talk about this tomorrow." Ayame said as they rushed towards his silver Porsche 911. Syaoran just nodded once and gestured to Sakura to get in the passenger's seat.

They media groaned when they zoomed out of the place. But at least, they have in there hands another and big break about a scandal of Li Syaoran.

IN THE CAR

"What was that for??" Sakura finally managed to yell out her frustration at Syaoran. Syaoran only smirked as he continued on concentrating on the road. Sakura frowned when Syaoran didn't answer her. Her frown deepens more when Syaoran took a glance of her and chuckled.

"What so funny?" She asked annoyance clear on her tone. "Nothing," He said. "What?" she asked, this time blood boiled in her system. "I said nothing." Syaoran said as he tried to control his laughter that was about to come out.

Sakura folded her arms across her breast. "That nothing means something Mr. Li. Tell me or I'll…" she trailed off. "Or you'll what?" Syaoran dared her to say something more on her statement. "Or I'll…" Sakura looked around the car and saw her high heels that she's wearing.

"Or I'll hit you with my heels." She said as she took off one of her shoes. Syaoran snorted. "Try me." He dared. Sakura fumed at him and almost whacked his head when she gets a hold of herself.

"That's what I thought." He said as he pulled over to a park. Sakura tried to stop herself from murdering the man beside her as she held tightly on her purse. Syaoran turned off the engine and went outside the car. She watched him as he went to a big blue penguin and rested his back on it as he sat at the end of the slide.

Sakura was still disturbed about what happened earlier and felt more irritated when Syaoran doesn't answer her. She got out of the car and stomped her way to him. With her hand on her waist she stood in front of Syaoran.

"Let's talk now Syaoran." Sakura said firmly. He half opened his eyes when he heard Sakura. "Talk about what?" He said stubbornly. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Do you have something to say?" Sakura said trying to make a point but was bad doing it. "C-Consider what happened earlier." Sakura managed to continue.

She doesn't know what's gotten into her but she's really bothered on just what happened while if she didn't care she would have no problems at all. But this was different. Is she feeling something to Syaoran that's why she needs him to clear things up so that she won't get more confused?

Syaoran just looked at her, and didn't reply. This made Sakura take more reasons to kill him. Feeling so impatient, she placed her hands on her hips and said to Syaoran, "I'm not a person who does everything you want. Do I look easy on you huh?"

Syaoran sighed and sat down. He looked at Sakura's eyes with a bored expression. "Let's get married." He simply said. Sakura's eyes widened hearing him say those words easily. "I'll hire you as my wife." He continued.

Sakura was still shock from that so-called proposal. (So much for being romantic eh?) She shook her head and frowned at Syaoran. "Have you lost your mind? Why would I marry you?" She said disbelief clear on her voice.

"I don't like you. I can't stand you." Sakura continued feeling so annoyed to the highest level. "You are loud and nosy and I don't like you either." Syaoran said as he stood up towering over Sakura.

"Right, right! So how can we get married? Are you on drugs?" She replied back Syaoran gazed right in her eyes and said. "In that case, it will be easy having divorce ne?" Sakura's brows rose. "Divorce?" She echoed.

"So do you intend to spend the rest of your life with me?" Syaoran asked casually. Sakura's mouth dropped and looked away from him.

Syaoran walked over at the swings and turned to look at her. "I'm sick and tired of the scandals and girls hanging around me." He began. Syaoran looked at her when she caught Syaoran's eyes cast a sick and tired look. "I'll pay you a salary," He said as that look went back to that dull expression. "And give you alimony when we divorce." He said, convincing Sakura to do it.

Sakura felt silent for a while and thought about it.

"Think of it and decide." Syaoran said. "I knew you liked that kiss." He teased. Sakura fumed again as she approached Syaoran. She glared at him intensely as she held his shoulders and knocked her head hard on to his. Syaoran yelped as he rubbed his soar head.

"Serves you right. Let's go home." She said as she marched back to the car. Syaoran scowled at her as he followed her.

AT THE HOUSE

Sakura was already thinking about making the decision inside the car on the way home. She thought if she will agree this might really help her and her family about his father's debt and she will not worry that her father will be jailed.

She took in a very deep breath and decided what she wanted. Getting out from the car she rushed to the house living Syaoran behind and went to the computer.

Syaoran was puzzled seeing Sakura zoom so fast out of the car. He thought what was wrong and followed her inside, only seeing her that she was typing something on the computer. After minutes of typing she printed it and showed it to Syaoran who was currently sitting on the sofa watching TV.

Syaoran studied what was on her hands and looked at Sakura. "What's this?" he asked. "Since this is a contract marriage I guess we should have rules to comply, ne?" she answered. He only stared at Sakura before taking the paper from her and read it. He studied the contract and raised his brows before looking back to Sakura who has another copy on her hands.

She snapped the paper in front of her and read the first rule. "One, we will respect each other's privacy. Two," She began as she glanced at Syaoran who was bored in expression. "We won't demand physical intimacy. Three, the length of the marriage will not exceed six months. And four, after divorce Li Syaoran will give alimony to Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura ended as she placed the paper back to the coffee table.

She crossed her hands and said, "Any objections?" Syaoran's bored expression still didn't changed. He only stared at Sakura before he finally decided to speak.

"And, if this arrangement is revealed to a third party, the contract will serve as null and void. And the party responsible shall issue appropriate alimony." He said firmly. "Okay?"

"Okay." She agreed.

They both got a pen and wrote their signatures on the contracts before sealing it with a hand shake.

NEXT MORNING

Syaoran went to his manager the next morning to discuss what happened last night. He knew that his manager will blow up on him big time. But he really didn't care at all. He walked towards the conference room where he will meet Ayame who's currently sitting at the center chair waiting for him.

"Sit down Syaoran." She said clearly. Syaoran sat down facing her and waited for her to yell at her. Ayame glared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath and started, "What is this issue Syaoran?" she said out loud. "An early marriage? Don't you know how critical this is for your time right now? This will go B rating movies on you. Don't you realize that?" she said frustratingly.

Syaoran just sat there quietly with his fingers on his temples. "I'm going crazy with you Syaoran." She scolded. Syaoran only grunted. "Well, look at the bright side, there won't be any scandals anymore." He said as he stood up and walked out the door. "Before you walk out on me again," Ayame began with Syaoran's back facing her. "I will arrange a press con next Tuesday." She said as Syaoran continued to walk out of the room.

SAKURA

Sakura was washing the dishes when her phone rang. "Hai, hai!" She said as she washed her hands hurriedly and rushed to her phone. "Yes?" She answered. She pulled the phone from her ears when Tomoyo came screaming on the other side.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that you are getting married Sakura? I didn't even know that there's something going on between you and him!!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura winced hearing her yell as she rubbed her ears from the sudden tone of Tomoyo that bombarded on her.

"Could you please calm down?" Sakura said out loud so that she can get through to Tomoyo's screaming. She can hear that Tomoyo stopped yelling and the only thing that can be heard is her heavy breathing.

"Okay, tell me right now Sakura." Tomoyo said as she tried to control herself from yelling. "I can't tell you Moyo." Sakura said softly. Tomoyo's eyes bulged form the other side of the line. "YOU CAN'T WHAT??" she burst out loud. Sakura sweat drop trying to make up excuses so that she won't freak out.

"You better tell me now Sakura or I'll get to the bottom of this." She warned. Sakura knows that when Tomoyo is so determined about something she will really find out. And by that time she will be dead meat.

Sakura bit her lower lip before telling Tomoyo the real reason. "I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you will NEVER EVER tell it to anyone." She said. "You know I always keep my word Sakura." Tomoyo replied.

Sakura took in a deep breath and started explaining to Tomoyo. After running through all the details, Tomoyo fell silent on the other line. Sakura fidgeted hearing how silent she was but then again rocked out from her senses when Tomoyo yelled again.

"Are you fucking insane Sakura? Exchanging your body for money? Have you forgotten your dignity??" She said as she freaked out on the other line. Sakura's mouth dropped hearing what Tomoyo thought about her. "I did not exchange my body for money Tomoyo! There was a contract saying that we should never have physical intimacy. So relax okay?" Sakura said finally succeeding on convincing Tomoyo.

She knows she can't break the contract but she was her best friend and they tell secrets together. She knows she can trust her.

"Oh Sakura, this is awful. You're marrying someone you don't love." Tomoyo said sympathetically. Sakura smiled softly on the other line reassuring Tomoyo that everything will be fine.

"Oh my God, what will your brother say about this?" Tomoyo said making Sakura winced. "If this is how you reacted, how much more if Touya hears about this." Sakura said as she imagined things that Touya will do to Syaoran.

Tomoyo laughed at the other line. "You worry too much about your brother than your father." She said. "I know dad will understand, except I just have to make up stories to convince them." Sakura said. "Well I have to go Moyo, Syaoran left me a bunch of work to do. Please remember what I just said. DON'T TELL ANYONE." She reminded. "Hai Sakura. Good luck and remember I will make your dress even if it's not your special day." She said giggling before hanging up.

NEXT TUESDAY BEFORE THE PRESS CON

Syaoran was waiting outside the room where the press con will commence. He was tapping his fingers on the wall when Sakura walked out from the dressing room. He stopped what he was doing when he saw her.

Sakura was dressed by one of Syaoran's company stylist. She wore a pink halter dress that was low in the neckline. She wore white high heeled shoes with her hair in a curly bun.

Syaoran was in awe for a while seeing how beautiful she was. Sakura smiled shyly feeling so conscious by the way Syaoran looked at her. "Strange?" Sakura said. Syaoran didn't replied but he was still looking at Sakura. "Strange isn't it?" Sakura said again snapping him back to his senses.

He cleared his throat as he looked away from her. "It's more like a disguise." He murmured. Sakura made a face at him, ready to kick him on the shin. "Why? She looks absolutely beautiful." A man said who are going to assist them inside.

Syaoran ignored his compliment and headed towards the door that leads to the press con. "Let's go." He said.

The door was opened revealing the flashes of the cameras. Syaoran had his "actor" smile on and waited for Sakura to come with him who was currently afraid of the flashes and the constant asking of questions. He held out his hands to Sakura. "C'mon." He mouthed.

Sakura forced a smile and held on to Syaoran's hand reluctantly.

INSIDE

"Can you please elaborate how you two met?" A reporter asked when the two finally settled in front of them sitting.

"Well we first met at a party," He began not telling them which party it was because it was only a week ago. "She was introduced to me by a common friend. I remember he was a good dancer that time as she danced for me." He said as he looked at Sakura who was looking at him nervously.

The reporters ooh-ed at his statement.

"This goes for Kinomoto Sakura," another reporter said. Sakura looked at the reporter as she listened carefully on what he was saying. "For a man that is adored by many women, what makes you think that you are different?"

Sakura's eyes wondered to the ceiling thinking what she will answer when Syaoran answered the question for her.

"It's probable she didn't know how lovable she is." Syaoran said. Sakura's eyes widened and looked at him. She was trying to control a laugh as she remembered how lovable she is when she kicked the swing as he sat on it and how she knocked their heads together. How ironic that lovable is.

"The marriage seems rushed. Is there any particular reason?" One asked again. "Is it a shotgun wedding?" He continued making the reporters laugh. Syaoran faked a smile. "No, it's nothing like that." He began. "I love this woman," this made Sakura looked at her with a ready to laugh face. "I wish to protect her from any pain and hurt and to take care of her always." He finished as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked at him with those mocking eyes of his. She thought how good of an actor he was as she forced a smile on him.

AT THE HOUSE

Sakura was in her bedroom as she lies down deep in her thoughts. She was thinking on how she will break the news to his father and brother because she was afraid on how they will react, especially Touya.

She sat up from her bed and screamed out her frustration. She groaned when she finally decided that tomorrow, they will meet Syaoran and tell them the news. "I'll be really dead," she murmured as she lied back down with her hand on her forehead, waiting for the upcoming head ache.

NEXT MORNING

"What?" Syaoran said when they were eating breakfast the next morning. He was taken aback hearing Sakura that she will introduce her parents to him on that day. "Well, if I don't tell them myself they will surely go out and kill you especially my brother." Sakura said.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and nodded. It is a norm for a man to meet the family of his wife-to-be even though it was only pretend. "Okay, let them come here later this afternoon I will be out for a while but I'll be back as soon as they get here." Syaoran said as he stood up and went up to his room.

Sakura nodded and went straight to the phone as she dialed their home number and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" Came her dad's voice. Sakura smiled softly finally hearing her dad's voice after quite a while. "Dad," Sakura began. "Sakura?" He said. Sakura nodded from the other line even though he can't see him. "Hai. Listen 'tou-san, can you come down here from where I am leaving right now? I have some important things to tell you and please bring Touya." Sakura said trying not to sound very nervous.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" He said, sounding very worried. "No, nothing's wrong dad. Um, just come down here. Say, later this afternoon?" She said. "Okay, we'll be there." He said. They hang up. Sakura sighed and sat down on the chair. It is going to be a crazy day for her.

LATER THIS AFTERNOON

Later that afternoon Sakura was finishing dusting off the kitchen counter before the doorbell rang. Throwing the rag to the sink she rushed to the door when she was greeted with two men. One who is older than the other one, and the other as mischievous looking as ever.

Sakura smiled widely when she finally saw them, giving them a hug she showed them in the house.

"What're you going to tell us Sakura?" Touya said, as he sat down on the sofa. Sakura fidgeted from her seat as she looked at her brother and father who are very calm as of the moment. She was wishing that Syaoran will show up soon so she couldn't explain things on her own.

As if on cue, Syaoran came in the house. He stopped when he saw that they have visitors. He looked at the two men and finally realized that they must be Sakura's family. He smiled at them as he approached them on the living room.

He saw the smile plastered on Fujitaka's face and a scowl on Touya's face who's now about to hit the man who's currently living with her sister. Sakura smiled nervously when Syaoran sat on the arm chair which is where she was sitting.

There was a brief silence between the group when it finally break when Syaoran nudged Sakura as if gesturing her to start introducing them. "O-oh, um, dad, 'nii-chan, I would like you to meet Li Syaoran," She began. She winced when she saw Touya's jaw tighten. Oh, she already knows what will happen next.

"It's nice to meet you Syaoran." Her father said politely shaking his hands. Touya didn't do anything but stayed in his seat glaring at Syaoran who glared back at him. "It's nice to meet you too sir." Syaoran said, returning the gesture.

"Well, dad, Touya, Syaoran is…" Sakura trailed off when her voice was caught up on her throat. Syaoran smirked seeing her that nervous. To make it more complicated he reached for her hands and holds it tightly on his lap.

Sakura's eyes widen when she realized what Syaoran just did. She turned to see her dad's and brother's faces when they saw what happened. Fujitaka's face turned confused while Touya's face turned incredibly pissed off who's now tightening his hold on the arm chair.

"I'm her fiancé," Syaoran continued for Sakura. Sakura glared briefly at Syaoran who just blew it all off. Syaoran just smirked back at her.

Fujitaka's eyes widened hearing the news from them. "What's all this about? I thought you're working here Sakura?" Fujitaka managed to say after the shock. Sakura squirmed on her seat trying to say the right words. "Dad, I know it's all of a sudden but yes it's true. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier that I'm having an affair. That work thingy was just my excuse." She said as she squeezed her hand on Syaoran's. It was really a weird feeling telling those lies to them especially when she tries to defend someone who she incredibly hates.

Fujitaka was just silent as he tried to digest everything. "We agreed on keeping it all, we are dating for a year now." Syaoran continued. Sakura took in a deep breath when she noticed that Touya's hand is curled into a fist.

"Well, why didn't you tell me Sakura?" Fujitaka said. Sakura bit her lower lip, "Well I don't want to tell you because of our problems, I don't want to bother you or anything dad. Please forgive me if something happened like this." Sakura said whose eyes are now on the floor so that her dad will not see the tears that are about to spill.

"Hold up, is this some kind of a sick joke Sakura?" Touya snapped, finally his temper went lose. "Touya, please calm down," Sakura said nervously. Touya's eyes bulged. "Calm myself?! Calm myself? I'll calm down if I beat the crap out of you, you brat!" Touya said as he snapped out from his seat. "Touya," Fujitaka said loudly and firmly which led Touya to scowl and sat back.

Fujitaka looked at his daughter which Sakura can't determine what he was thinking about her. "I'm sorry—" Sakura began but was cut off by her dad.

"Don't explain anymore Sakura," he said. Sakura snapped her mouth shut as tears spilled down her cheeks. She thought that maybe her father is so mad at her thinking about how low she is living in with her so-called boyfriend and not telling him.

On the other hand, Fujitaka was thinking the opposite. He was thinking that because of how much they work hard for their family, he didn't realize that he was keeping them away from their happiness. Sakura deserves to be happy and start building her own family.

Sakura was sobbing so hard on her seat that Syaoran didn't even control his self to rub her back. It was like an instinct that to react instantly when Sakura subconsciously need him.

"Sakura," Fujitaka began. Sakura looked up to meet his dad's eyes. She was surprised seeing him smiling. "If this will make you happy, then you have my consent." He said. Sakura's eyes widened. She felt a rush of guilt and relief came running down her system. She felt guilt because she doesn't know if this is a right decision and relief because she knows that they can manage to pay their debts, which by the way she has to tell Syaoran soon.

A vein popped out from Touya's head. "WHAT?!" He burst out saying. "This gaki can't touch nor have my sister. " Touya started to say in a very angry tone. "Touya, Touya, your sister deserves to be happy. Let her be," Fujitaka said as he looked at Syaoran who was currently having a glaring match with Touya.

Fujitaka surprisingly approached Syaoran. "Please take care of her. She's such a treasure to me and to you too." He reminded as he squeezed Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran was first surprised but then smiled at Sakura's father with guilt but just shrugged it off.

Sakura watched what her father just did and was wishing that she could take all back what she just said, but she can't because the only reason she's doing this is for them.

"Well if all is said, I guess it's time for us to go." Fujitaka said as he stood up straight. Touya's eyes bulged more, "What? You're going to leave Sakura here with him??" He bellowed as he pointed at Syaoran who was smirking.

"I'm going to take my little sister home." He said steadfastly. "Touya, please I'm not a kid anymore." Sakura said which made Touya more pissed.

"Listen, she'll be okay here, I'll take care of her so don't worry." Syaoran said with a bored tone.

Touya's face turned red as he grabbed Syaoran by his shirt and glared into his eyes intensely.

Syaoran in the other hand remained calm, as if enjoying what he's doing to Touya. He was just like his sister when pissed, they go ballistic. "No, you listen kid," Touya murmured in a harsh tone. Syaoran frowned hearing him call him kid. "How sure are you that you're going to take care of my sister when the paparazzi comes running around you? What if they try to hurt my sister from your die-hard fans? How are you going to make her safe if you're that reckless with all that scandals you made? Now you answer that. If you can't I'll take my sister back." He said, taking no chance of breaking the eye contact.

"I will take care of her, and I will protect her, so don't worry. A Li never breaks his word." He said. Touya took in a deep breath and released Syaoran.

Fujitaka and Sakura released they're breaths that they didn't know that they were holding.

"You better keep your word brat." He said as he walked out from the house. Fujitaka smiled at them and said his goodbye before leaving.

When they were left alone, Syaoran smirked which made Sakura glare at him. "You know what, when you have tantrums you look exactly like your brother." Syaoran teased. Sakura frowned as she stood up and stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" He whined as Sakura walked of the living room. "See, see, you really look like him." He said as he started laughing on the sofa. Sakura just ignored him as she marched herself up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

AT HONG KONG

It was already evening in Hong Kong and a ball was held in honor of the Wang family.

The men in their fine suits are gathered around in the parlor. They weren't talking business but they were all talking with each other at some news about Li Syaoran.

"I heard, he's engaged, and she's not Chinese." A man said. "Though she's very beautiful you know." Another man said as he remembered the news about the press conference he saw on TV last night. "Oh yes, she was very beautiful," A man agreed.

They all stopped talking when a man in his middle age walked in the conference room that's very masculine, with dark brown hair and piercing amber eyes. His face is firm and business like. He shows no emotion at all and was respected by every man in the parlor.

"Ah, here he is." A man in the same age as the man who just walked in, with red hair said, whose name is Huang Fa Ren. The man with amber eyes smiled briefly as he shook his hand and sat down.

"Ah, Xi we were just talking about your son, Xiao lang." Liu Bai Huan said as he patted Xi's shoulder. "How does it feel like to have a daughter-in-law soon?" He said. Xi's jaw tightened as he took his scotch. "She's really beautiful you know, and she'll really produce a handsome heir for you." Another man in the group said that made the men laughed.

Xi forced a smile. "Oh is she? I think she will." He said, emptying his glass. "Oh, you should hold their engagement so we could all meet the soon-to-be mistress of the Li household." Bai Huan said.

Xi didn't reply but lost in his thoughts. He was curious about this girl was engaged to his son, who moved out from the house and lived his own life without his permission. And he wants to meet the girl as soon as possible.

A WEEK LATER

Sakura was cleaning the house when the doorbell rang again. Running towards the door she was surprised seeing a man in his old age standing outside the door. He was dressed in a chauffer suit and was smiling down at her.

"Ohayo, are you Kinomoto Sakura?" The man asked. "H-Hai, how may I help you?" She asked. "I'm Wei, I was ordered to fetch you and present you to Master Li Xi, and Mistress Li Yelan." He said. Sakura's eyes widened hearing the names the man just mentioned. She thought that they must Syaoran's parents. To respect his parents' invitation she followed Wei into the black car waiting outside the gate.

Syaoran arrived at the house not finding Sakura anywhere. "Where the hell is that girl." He said to his self. He was a bit pissed seeing the house with the map on the floor left untouched and the rags on the kitchen counter left without finishing up. He picked out his phone and dialed Sakura's number.

Sakura was nervous sitting at the back of the car because she don't know what she will do when she finally meet them. She jerked when her phone started ringing. Picking it up she was greeted with Syaoran's pissed off tone.

"Sakura, where the hell are you, you left the house in a total mess!" He said. Sakura winced hearing him nag. She covered her mouth so that her voice will be directed to the mouthpiece. "I'm in the car." She murmured. "What car? Where are you going?" He asked impatiently. "I'm going to Tomoeda." She answered.

"Tomoeda?" Syaoran echoed. His thoughts were first blank then it all came back to him that that was the place he spent the rest of his childhood days. "Why are you going over there?" He said in an alarmed tone. "I don't know. I'll be back home later and I'll finish what I was doing so bye." She said as she hanged up.

After an hour of traveling Sakura arrived at a very big mansion. There was a garden with lots of rose bushes, a big tree with a swing hanging on it and a fountain at the middle. Sakura's eyes widened as she sucked all the beauty of the house.

Wei led her inside the house where a lady was sitting on the couch drinking a tea. She was wearing a white cotton dress that fits her body. She was in her 20's; youth is still present in her face. She looks bubbly but she can look stern.

"Young mistress, Miss Kinomoto has arrived." Wei announced. The woman looked up at her and studied her. She smiled after awhile and stood up. "It's nice finally meeting you; I'm Li Fanren, Syaoran's sister." She said. "I-I'm Kinomoto Sakura, Li-san." Sakura said bowing down as a sign of respect.

"Come, mother is waiting for you." Fanren said, as she led Sakura to a room upstairs. She was led into a huge room, decorated with fine French furniture. Everything was very elegant that her eyes can't take the beauty of it. There was woman sitting on the sofa when Sakura noticed that there's someone in the room.

She's in her middle age but didn't look like one. She sat up straight with poise and grace as she saw Sakura walked in. She stood up on her seat and walked at the center of the room where there is short table with tea resting on it. She sat on the floor and gestured them to come over.

Sakura bowed down for respect towards the old woman. "Sit down my dear." The woman said as Sakura sat down on the floor. The woman scrutinized her before opening her mouth. "What's your name?" She asked. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura replied. The woman nodded her head as she took her cup of tea. "I'm Li Yelan," She said.

Sakura nodded and took the cup of tea as well. "Fanren, you can leave us." Yelan said. "Yes mother." Fanren said as she walked out of the room.

There was silence for a while before Yelan asked her questions again. "Where did you study dear?" she asked. "I studied at Seiju when I was in Grade School and High School. I graduated college in Tokyo University with my course as Fine Arts." Sakura replied, shifting uncomfortably on her seat.

"Ah, is that so? That's good. How did you meet my son?" she said, getting straight to the point. Sakura's face flushed, tongue-tied as of the moment. "Well, I met him at a party which my friend held." Sakura replied. "What do you do for a living?" She asked again.

Sakura started to break a sweat. "Well, I perform at some events; I have lots of part-time job." Sakura replied. Yelan was silent for a moment as she took in all the details.

DOWN STAIRS

Fanren was downstairs with her sisters who just arrived from shopping. They were talking about how cute Sakura was when suddenly Syaoran burst in the house.

"Syaoran!" Fuutie exclaimed. Syaoran ignored them and went upstairs towards his mother's study room. "Syaoran, wait! You're not allowed to interrupt them." Sheifa said as the quadruplets came running after Syaoran who finally reached his mother's study room.

Syaoran opened the door with a bang. Sakura jerked from her seat and looked towards the door. Yelan on the other hand was calm and happy to see her son in a long time. "Syaoran," she said.

Syaoran looked at her briefly and bowed. "I told you mom that you will meet her soon." Syaoran said forcing his self to be polite. "Ah, but soon is driving me crazy. Come and have tea, your father will arrive soon." She said. Syaoran's jaw tightens and a cold look went across his eyes.

"We will go." Syaoran said as he grabbed Sakura's arm. "Syao-Syaoran!" Sakura said as she struggled out from his grip. "Syaoran, please stay, you're being stubborn again." Yelan said as she stood up trying to stop her son.

"See you soon mom." Syaoran said as she dragged Sakura pass his sisters and down stairs. Sakura managed to pull her arm out from Syaoran's grip. "I can walk," Sakura snapped. "Why the hell did you come here?" Syaoran hissed. "Because I also want to meet your parents dimwit." Sakura said. They were arguing at the porch when Xi went out from his car.

Syaoran stiffened when he saw his father and bowed briefly. "Good afternoon, we're leaving." Syaoran said without looking at his father's eyes and went straight to his car. Sakura was puzzled for a moment as she looked at the man in front of him.

He was like Syaoran but much older. His piercing amber eyes are studying her before Sakura realized that a very impatient Syaoran was waiting for her. "A-Ah, good afternoon sir, and goodbye." Sakura said as she bowed her head and left.

Xi didn't reply to her but just watched her ran to his son's car. He didn't look as the car started but turned his head towards the direction of the car that zoomed out when they were out of the area. He sighed and walked inside the house with a frown on his face.

AT THE CAR

"What was that for? You are so rude to them. They are your family and yet you treat them like shit!" Sakura started to nag. Syaoran's face is still hard as he drive. "Your mom and sisters were stopping you from doing irrational things and then you stormed out of the house. Have you no respect towards your mom? Are you raised well??" Sakura continued.

Syaoran was annoyed hearing her babble and was just controlling his self from blowing up on her. "And I bet that man we saw outside was your dad. You have no respect Syaoran, how could you?!" Sakura said out of her frustration.

Syaoran was now really pissed hearing his father mentioned in the conversation. He pulled over and glared at Sakura in the middle of the freeway. "Get out," he ordered. "What?!" Sakura snapped. "I said get out. If you want to continue your babbling, get out!" He bit back.

Sakura was fuming and decided to get out of the car. Slamming it, Syaoran speeded out. Sakura was cursing under her breath towards Syaoran. "The nerve of that bastard!" she said loudly. She sighed and walked at the side walk meant for people beside the freeway.

Syaoran was looking at the rearview mirror as he watched Sakura's figure disappearing. He was too stubborn to listen how right Sakura was and ended up leaving her in the middle of the freeway. He glanced again at the rear view mirror and was having second thoughts on leaving her. He was thinking on getting her back and finally he decided on going back from where he came from.

Sakura was really pissed and was walking in her heels when she passed on a stairs leading down to another road. She was wondering how the hell is she going to get home when she has no money with her. She cursed Syaoran for her misfortune and she's going to beat him up when she arrive home.

Syaoran went back to where he dropped Sakura when he missed her going down the stairs. He went out of his car and looked around but found no Sakura in sight. Sighing again, he went back inside the car and drove back home.

* * *

finally,

the LIs are in the picture. haha

the wedding will be happening soon! SO READ AND REVIEW GUYS. :)

**Lurrrrve,**

SLUMBERDOLL


	5. the wedding

ANOTHER CHAPTER AGAIN. :)

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. IT'S SHORT (FOR ME) AND I DON'T THINK IT'S NOT THAT EXCITING, NOTHING MUCH IS GOING ON IN THIS CHAP, BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE MORE FUN. :) WAIT TILL THE CHAPTER ENTITLED "PARTY PEOPLE" HEHE.

FOR ONE OF THE READERS, I DON;T THINK I'LL MAKE SAKURA DO THE THREE BEARS. HEHE. BUT I'M STILL THINKING ABOUT IT. SO JUST READ AND FIND OUT. :)

* * *

CHAPTER 5: The Wedding

It was already quarter to 9, and Sakura was not yet home. Syaoran was starting to get worried as he glanced his watch every 5 minutes and looked out the window every now and then. There is still no sign of her anywhere.

He went outside the house so that he could see that she's safe home. Watching down the road from his gate, there's still no Sakura.

After standing there and pacing impatiently, a silhouette of Sakura finally showed up down the road. She looked very tired and was dragging her aching feet with her. She cursed under her breath when she saw the sight of the house. She will surely kill Syaoran that moment if she's not that exhausted.

Syaoran sort of panicked when Sakura was near the house. He stumbled his way back to the house and up to his room, hoping that Sakura didn't saw him. He peeped from his door as Sakura showed up from the stairs.

He smirked seeing her that way and was kind of funny for him seeing her in that situation. He winced when Sakura slammed her door shut and was finally relieved that she was home safely.

AT URBAN CLUB

The music is blasting inside the club. Different color of lights are flashed and danced inside. People are slowly coming inside the club, throwing their hands up high and moved to the groove while some people went to the bar and ordered drinks.

With all the fun going in the dance floor, a raven haired girl is outside the comfort room with her cell phone on her ears.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her call to be answered. "The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area," the operator said. Flipping her phone closed, she sighed and went back to where her friends were drinking.

"Did she answer?" Rika asked when she saw Tomoyo approached them. "I guess she's too busy." Tomoyo said as she sat down and drank her drink.

"You know, it's all too fast," Chiharu began as she set down her glass. "One of us is getting married and we didn't even know she's having an affair with a celebrity." Chiharu continued.

Tomoyo choked. "W-Well, I knew about it." Tomoyo said as she tried to cover Sakura. "Nani?! You knew?" Naoko exclaimed.

"Yup, it's quite a while you know. Sakura doesn't want anyone to know it… she wants her privacy." Tomoyo reasoned. Rika pouted from what she just said. "I'm a bit upset of her, because we're her close friends and she didn't even bother to tell us." She said.

Tomoyo began to break a sweat. "Well you know Sakura. Sometimes she's like an open book the next thing she's unpredictable. Besides, it's her decision, why won't we be a good friend and just support her?" Tomoyo said finally making a point.

The group was silent for a while. "You know what, you're right. We should be there to support her and encourage our Sakura." Rika said as Chiharu and Naoko agreed.

"Oh by the way, I received their invitations two days ago. I was surprised that the wedding is already tomorrow! It's a shame we didn't throw her a bridal shower." Naoko said. "I guess they're too excited to get married huh?" Chiharu said as she stood up seeing Takashi came from the entrance.

Tomoyo laughed nervously. "You have no idea."

LI MANSION

Xi was finalizing the documents that are set in his table. He was too focused on his work that he didn't hear the knock on the door.

The door opened after a while when Xi didn't answered. Yelan appeared on the doorway followed by the quadruplets. She frowned slightly and cleared her throat so their presence will be noticed.

Xi looked up and saw them standing in front of him. He frowned when he saw the girls nudging each other as if telling the other to initiate the talk. This made clear to Xi that they need something.

"What comes my wife and daughters here?" He asked as he stretched his legs and rested his back on his chair.

Yelan smiled and sat on the chair that is in front of his desk. "Dear," she said sweetly.

Xi's brows rose. "With that tone, I know this is something big." He said making Yelan's smile wider. "I'm glad you know it." She said. "Well," She continued, starting to get serious. "Aren't you going to Syaoran's wedding tomorrow?" She asked straight to the point.

Xi frowned again and clasped his hands together on his desk. "Syaoran left here, and I have no intentions on going there." He said firmly.

"But dad, Sakura went here to beg you to come there because— because," Fanren started but trailed off because she doesn't know what to say next. She nudged Sheifa to continue. "U-uh well, sh-she" Sheifa stuttered. "She went here because Syaoran wants you there but doesn't have the courage to tell you." Fuutie lied.

Xi's brows rose in disbelief. "Sher ma? (really?)" He asked in Chinese, sarcastically. "Yes darling. It's been three years Xi, I think it's time for the two of you to lower your prides and reconcile." Yelan said as she touched Xi's hands.

"Syaoran has already asked you to come, though indirectly, what more do you want when you two have the same behavior? That's a hard thing for his part." Yelan said, starting to make a point.

Xi still didn't answer and the whole room went deafeningly silent.

Yelan sighed thinking that she can't penetrate into his thick head. "You think about it Xi." She said as she stood up leaving Xi deep in his thoughts.

AT SAKURA'S ROOM

It was already quarter to four and Sakura's frown didn't leave her face as she stared madly at the ceiling. She didn't even expect it that she'll be up that late. She was so angry at Syaoran that she didn't want to be near him nor see him. She sat on her bed as she scratched her head hardly before screaming.

She was really irritated at Syaoran and decided to pack up and leave him with his head full of air. She grabbed her suitcase and gathered all her stuff as she leaved towards Chiharu house.

CHIHARU'S APPARTMENT

Chiharu was awaken with the constant ringing of the doorbell. She stirred irritably in Takashi's warm hug. "Tak, can you please get the door?" She favored.

Takashi just pulled his arms away from Chiharu and turned to his side. "Tak," Chiharu called out again when the ringing of the bell continued. "I'm too tired." Chiharu said as she reached for Takashi.

Takashi groaned as he sat up from the bed and grabbed for his boxers and shorts. "Who the hell will be visiting at this time?" He hissed as he went towards the door so that he could start yelling at the person who's disturbing them.

"What the fu—" Takashi stopped when he saw Sakura standing outside the hall with big wide eyes. Takashi flushed seeing her looking at him half naked. "O-Oh, Sakura." Takashi said trying to act casual.

"I will not even ask why you're here and what you're doing here. Where's Chiharu?" She said trying to shrug off what's on her mind. Takashi scratched the back of his neck as he went towards Chiharu's room. Minutes later, Chiharu appeared wearing a big shirt, which was probably Takashi's, with a blush visible on her face.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Chiharu said as she smiled sleepily to Sakura. "I need a place to stay." Sakura said. Chiharu's eyes widened snapping her out from her sleepy mode. "What? Why?" She asked. She didn't mean to kick her out from her apartment because she and Takashi are now living together, but she was baffled knowing Sakura's leaving her fiancé.

"I'm sick and tired of how stupid he is. I don't even know why I live with him!" Sakura started to babble. "B-but, I have only one room Sakura, and I'm sharing it with Takashi." Chiharu said as Takashi went inside the living room with three cups of coffee with him.

"You're living with Takashi?" Sakura said in a surprised tone. Chiharu and Takashi blushed because they are too shy to admit that they are going steady. "Well yes Sakura, we're living in together." Chiharu replied. Sakura only nodded, not trying to deepen the conversation about them.

"Well, I'll sleep in the couch then, that's no problem for me." Sakura said as she sat comfortably on the sofa.

Chiharu sweat drop. She didn't want to be rude on Sakura so she looked at Takashi with a do-something look. "Your wedding is in 10am Sakura, isn't it irrational for you to just runaway like that?" Chiharu said, trying to rock Sakura out of her senses. "I don't care, I just don't want to go back there for now." Sakura answered stubbornly. "Oh well, you can stay here Saks." Takashi said, surprising Chiharu who currently doesn't want anyone to live with them especially when they do things at night.

Chiharu's eyes widened as she looked at Takashi with disbelief. On the other hand, Sakura was squealing in delight as she thanked them for letting her stay. "Oh please, don't tell Syaoran I'm here. I don't want to go back there with that monster." Sakura said as she arranged her suitcase.

"There's no problem. Sleep for now we'll deal with this in the morning." Takashi said smiling at Sakura as she looked at Chiharu who was demanding him an answer with that look on her face. 'I'll take care of it.' Takashi mouthed at Chiharu who sighed in relief.

NEXT MORNING

It was the wedding day of Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran woke up in the house not finding Sakura cleaning. He first went to get a glass of water when he saw a note sticked on the refrigerator saying, "Li Syaoran, this is goodbye FOREVER!"

Syaoran rushed upstairs to her room and find no sign of Sakura. Her room was clean of her things. He looked around her room, getting pissed every minute. How could he be married without a bride today?

Fuming, he went down stairs and sat on the sofa with a frown plastered on his face. He has to calm down, he'll get back Sakura and they will marry today. But how the hell will she find her?

As if on cue, the phone rang and he picked it up. "Syaoran here," he answered. "Syao, it's Takashi." Takashi said on the other line. Syaoran's face turned bored in expression. "Now what?" he said annoyingly. Takashi just chuckled on the other line which made Syaoran a bit more pissed. "Well I heard your bride runaway." He said.

Syaoran's brow rose. "How did you know she ran away?" he asked. Takashi chuckled again. "Well Syaoran, she's here living with me and Chiharu. So what are you going to do about this love quarrel?" Takashi said.

Syaoran just smirked.

CHIHARU'S APPARTMENT

Takashi hangs up after talking to Syaoran. He smirked from his idea and went towards the living room with a faked panic expression.

"Sakura! Sakura! You have to hide, Syaoran's on his way here to get you!" Takashi said making Sakura alarmed. "What? How the hell did he find me?" she asked herself as she repacked her things.

"Where are we going then?" Sakura asked in a panicked tone as they rushed down stairs to Takashi's car. "I have booked you a room on Tokyo Imperial hotel; he will surely not find you there." Takashi said as Chiharu and Sakura jumped into the passenger seat.

"Okay, okay. Just hurry!" Sakura said. Little did she know that Syaoran is holding the wedding at Tokyo Imperial Hotel, and her room was booked for her because there she will be dressed.

They arrived at the hotel like in a speed of light. Rushing towards the booked room Sakura sighed in relief thanking them for helping. "It's okay Sakura; call us if you need us." Chiharu said in a rush as she and Takashi ran down the hall so Sakura can't catch them incase she found out that Tomoyo and her crew is waiting for her inside.

Sakura opened the door to her room and closed it. Turning her back from the door, she gasped and her eyes widened seeing Tomoyo at the middle of the room with her wedding dress on her arms.

"You need to explain young lady." Tomoyo said motherly. Sakura rolled her eyes and cursed Chiharu and Takashi for tricking her.

She walked towards Tomoyo and sat on the chair facing the dresser. One of Tomoyo's staff are about to start when Tomoyo gestured her to halt and go outside to leave them alone first.

When they left, Tomoyo looked at Sakura on the mirror with a serious look on her eyes.

"This is a big mistake, I hate him." Sakura whined as she crossed her arms across her breast.

"How come Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she brushed Sakura's long hair. "He's annoying, bastard, insensitive, stupid and a ridiculously air head brat!" Sakura ranted.

Tomoyo giggled softly. "You two are like children." She said. Sakura frowned and pouted. "No I'm not." She defended. "I just can't stand him!" She said out loud.

Tomoyo sighed and sat on the bed.

She looked at her best friend and smiled softly. Sure, she was against of Syaoran and Sakura's idea but if this can help Sakura's family she's willing to help her and encourage her everyday if she has to.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo who's currently tuned out. "Moyo, are you still here with me?' She said snapping Tomoyo out of her senses.

Tomoyo blinked her eyes and shook her head. "When you told me that day on the phone that you're going to be fine going through this, are you still up on that decision?" Tomoyo asked making Sakura fell silent.

Sakura was deep in her thoughts sorting things out in her mind. She refreshed and reminded herself that she was doing this for her family. And she's determined to do this even if she has to go through hell.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "You're right Tomoyo. I will stand with my decision and I will not make Syaoran ruin it." She said finally having her spirit up.

Tomoyo grinned and sighed. "Yes, don't let him get to you." She said as she stood up and hugged Sakura. "Good luck Sakura."

DOWN STAIRS

The place where the wedding will be held was finely decorated with white and gold by Ayame, since Syaoran and Sakura doesn't want to think about the decoration. Everything was beautiful and organized as the tables are set for the wedding and the reception. The guests are starting to arrive and giving their messages to Syaoran and Sakura to the media reporters that are outside the wedding venue.

"For Li Syaoran, do you have any congratulation message?" A reporter asked to an actor named Etsuko Junpei.

"Ne, Syaoran, you got married before me," he said chuckling. "I wish you all the blessings in the world for your marriage." He added.

Another one was asked to give her message for the soon to be man and wife. "I was surprised when I got the invitation for your wedding, but you and your fiancé look good together, I hope you two will have beautiful children." A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, whose name was Hama Erika said as she smiled to the camera.

SAKURA

Sakura was already dressed in her white gown that is cut short in front but the fabric is longer at the back. She was clutching her bouquet when Tomoyo was making final arrangements on her veil.

"I'll be married in a moment." She said under her breath.

"Are you having cold feet Sakura?" Fujitaka said from behind.

Sakura gasped hearing her dad's voice and smiled widely as he hugged her tightly. "My girl's finally tying the knot." Fujitaka said smiling. Sakura smiled weakly. Her dad's face turned worried and smiled softly. "Cheer up honey; this is very normal when you experience cold feet on your wedding day." Fujitaka said as he touched Sakura's chin.

Sakura laughed nervously. 'I'm not having cold feet, I'm being held against my will.'

A knock on the door interrupted them. Turning towards the door, Sakura gasped seeing Xi come in.

His face was emotionless, and he held superiority when he walks.

Sakura stood up and bowed towards Xi. "I came here to extend my congratulations." He began. "By the way, we we're not introduced properly, I'm Li Xi." He continued as he extended his hand to Fujitaka and bowed slightly at Sakura. "I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka, nice meeting you." Fujitaka said.

"It's a shame that we didn't get to know more before you get married— that kid." Xi murmured the last part. "Well, I know you have lots of things in your mind right now," Xi began as he looks at Sakura seriously. "He's like that but he's not that bad." He continued. Sakura smiled weakly at him, not knowing what to respond. "Just have patience and understanding, you'll get to know him that well." He added.

Sakura nodded softly with tears filling her eyes. It was not tears of joy, but tears of guilt. For now, she's not fooling her family but also Syaoran's family. How can life be possibly this hard for her?

DOWNSTAIRS

Syaoran was dressed in a fine tailored black tux. He was at the entrance welcoming the guests with his mother and sisters along with Touya and his girlfriend Kaho.

Syaoran was busy welcoming the guests when Kaori showed up in her blue halter, semi-casual dress.

"Hi," She began. Syaoran just smiled at her as his response. "You're not upset of me, do you?" Kaori asked feeling all weird inside her. Syaoran shook his head slightly. "Of course not." He said. Kaori smiled softly as she went closer to Syaoran touching his tux. "I would have loved to choose your clothing," she began softly. "It's a bit sad you know." She continued as she held her hands together and her eyes on the floor.

"I guess things will change now huh?" She said trying to look cheery. Syaoran smiled briefly. "I guess it will." He said as Eriol showed up.

Kaori's smile was gone when she saw Eriol approached them. She still can't get over him, and she's trying her best to condition her mind to forget him. And the only way to forget him is to think that she hates him. But it's still no use, no matter how much she wants to hate him; she still loves him even though she denies it.

"Syaoran," he said with a grin on his face. He shook his hands with Syaoran and turned to face Kaori with a genuine smile on his face. Kaori just rose a brow and turned her heels away from them.

Syaoran's jaw tightened and went to face Eriol, trying to be polite. "Congratulations man." He said as if nothing happened a while ago. "Thanks," Syaoran said in gritted teeth. He was trying to calm his nerves because of what just Eriol did. It's as if like nothing happened between Kaori and him and he just ignored it and act like nothing's wrong between them.

"Syaoran, this must be an exciting day for you huh?" Eriol asked. Syaoran was about to answer when Fanren interrupted them. "Xiao Lang, everyone has settled down, we're going to start." She informed.

"Okay," Syaoran replied trying to control the anger within him. "Well, good luck to you man. You have a nice catch there you know. She's a fine woman." Eriol said as he tapped Syaoran's shoulders and went waltzing inside the hall with a little sadness in his eyes.

Syaoran breathed in deeply as he tried to calm his nerves and stopping his self on punching Eriol.

THE WEDDING CEREMONY

Everybody settled in and Syaoran was already at the altar waiting for Sakura with emotionless face while Sakura is at the back with her father forcing a smile to show everybody.

The music started and they begin to walk. Finally reaching the altar, Syaoran held his hand out which was taken by a reluctant Sakura.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day to witness the holy Matrimony…" the priest started. As soon as the ceremony started, Sakura tuned out from everything.

Her eyes wandered around the ceiling and into the floor as if waiting for this little game to end. She snapped out to her senses when she heard Syaoran say "I do," and the priest telling his lines to Sakura.

She held her breath and nodded her headed. "I do,"

"Now I pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Sakura turned crimson red hearing the priest say those words. She totally forgot that there's this kissing part in weddings. Syaoran only smirked seeing Sakura's reaction. To make it even worst for her, he leaned to her and brushed his lips to hers.

The guest made a round of applause, as they waited for them to seal the ceremony with a kiss. Syaoran pulled away from Sakura, who's now burning red. The camera's flashed and the video cameras of the media taped the whole thing for everybody to see in Japan.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. 'How exciting will my life be right now for the next six months?' She thought as she and Syaoran walked the aisle.

* * *

**PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW.  
THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE UPLOADED NEXT WEEK.  
EVEN THOUGH IT'S OUR PRELIMS. HEHE  
**

**Lurrrve,**

**Slumberdoll**


	6. Syaoran and the three bears

i think it's been two weeks since i last updated. I have to concentrate on my exams especially on Microbiology. But i managed to write another chapter. hehe. I hope you like it. :) i did it the whole week. lololololol. like what i said, i was busy. hehe

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Syaoran and the Three Bears

It was a week after the wedding, and Sakura and Syaoran are preparing their things for their flight that afternoon. Everything was so quiet around the neighborhood, except for the Li household.

"Sakura, prepare our breakfast already, I'm hungry." Syaoran said from his room. Sakura groaned, for this is another work for her as she was still doing what he asked her awhile ago. "You little bastard, you do nothing up there and you let me do all the work." Sakura hissed.

She set the table and checked the pot of curry she cooked. She glanced at the clock, and it shows that it's already 3 hours before their departure. This made her rush things and cursed under her breath for Syaoran making things hard for her. Being his wife hasn't changed things, she still does the housekeeping, cook for him, does anything he asked her to, sleep in separate rooms and basically she's still a maid with a title of a wife.

"Syaoran, the food is ready, hurry, we'll be late!" Sakura said as she placed the food on the table. Syaoran went down the stairs already dressed in green shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers with his suitcase on one hand. Her eyes widened seeing him already prepared while she was not. "You little monster, I did everything here and you were only doing things for yourself up there." She hissed.

Syaoran only smirked seeing her get really pissed. "Oh, if I can only wipe that smirk off your face!" She hissed again, as she turned her heels and stomped herself upstairs. "Hurry dear, we'll be late." Syaoran mocked as he was only answered by the slam of the door.

LATER

Later, dressed in a pink sundress, white bolero and white heels, with big sunglasses on and her hair in a tight bun, Sakura's ready for the trip. "Took you long enough," Syaoran said, who's outside the house waiting for her by the car.

She only snobbed him and hopped into the passenger seat. The two of them are silent inside the car as they drive to the airport. The only sound that can be heard is from the radio.

Sakura was facing outside the window thinking about what will happen if they get to where they were heading. She knows that they are going to some beach resort, other than that she doesn't know where that place is. 'Maybe he's doing this so he could have his revenge when I ran away— maybe… maybe he'll rape me that's why he didn't tell me where it is!' Sakura thought ridiculously. She stiffened and shook her head trying to shrug off what she just thought.

Syaoran noticed that Sakura was a little uncomfortable; raising a brow he looked at Sakura's reflection at the window. "What's wrong?" He asked. She jerked and looked at him with a nervous smile. "N-Nothing, just mind what you are doing." Sakura said, dismissing what he wants to say next. He only shrugged and continued driving.

Sakura fidgeted again and was bothered by her thoughts. She hesitated on asking Syaoran about what she thought but too bad Syaoran again noticed what she was doing and asked her again what's wrong with her which made her jerk out of her senses. "You're not going to rape me there won't you?" Sakura burst turning red as she realized what she just told him.

Syaoran's brow rose as he tried to prevent his laughter. "What?" He asked. "Y-You didn't tell me where it was, so maybe you're trying to rape me." Sakura answered, feeling ridiculous.

He bit his lip and wasn't able to stop the laughter that burst out his mouth. Sakura frowned seeing his reaction and felt insulted and embarrassed at the same time. "You? I won't even have the interest on trying that." Syaoran managed to say after the fits of laughter. "I was just asking!" Sakura exclaimed as she turned away from Syaoran.

"That was funny; I didn't know you have such humor." Syaoran said as he turned the car to a corner. Sakura only ignored him as she counted from one to ten to calm herself. They were silent again inside the car. Feeling a little weird, Syaoran glanced at Sakura who's still frowning. He sighed and said, "Okay, we're going to what Ayame told me. There's this beach resort in the Philippines called Boracay, it's a white sand beach, and we can go island hopping there if you want to." (I'm not really sure if Boracay does island hopping, so don't complain. Hahaha, )

Sakura's brow rose as she turned to look at Syaoran. "Really? That's great! I haven't tried island hopping." She said cheerfully. "I can't wait to get there." She said as she clasped merrily her hands. Syaoran only smiled a little which is unnoticed by Sakura.

It was funny though, on how he felt light whenever he hears her cheerful, or laugh. He likes that sound as if like he hasn't heard it anywhere. 'What am I thinking?' he asked his self as he snapped back and shook his head.

"Ne, what's wrong?" Sakura said when she noticed Syaoran look a little flushed. "Nothing," He replied as he pulled over to the airport. "Oh shit." He murmured. Sakura looked at him with a worried face. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Paparazzi," he only answered as he got out and rushed to Sakura's side of the door.

Sakura looked outside, as she saw the crowd of paparazzi waiting for them outside. She felt a little uneasy as Syaoran opened the door and held his hands out for her. Taking it and holding him tightly they went through the crowd of reporters with the assistance of the security guards. "When will they ever stop?" Syaoran murmured when they finally reached the terminal.

Sakura sighed in relief when they went clear off the reporters. "Are they anywhere where you are?" She said as she wiped the sweat on Syaoran's forehead. She blushed lightly when she realized what she had done. Syaoran was a little surprised what she just did but just shrugged it off.

'What were you doing?!' Sakura screamed in her mind as she tried to stop the rush of blood on her face. "C'mon, we're boarding." Syaoran said when they heard the announcer announce their flight. Sakura only nodded as she followed Syaoran slowly.

BORACAY

The warm afternoon salty breeze blew, the white sand is breath taking, and the blue water is so beautiful like looking into a big sapphire gem. People are enjoying themselves from getting a henna tattoo, braiding their hair, shopping for souvenirs, bikinis, native stuffs, some are kayaking, falling down from the banana boat, or jet skiing. This is something you get excited about when you first step into this place— except for Sakura.

She was holding onto their luggage as she followed her so-called husband to their designated cottage. "Hurry, you're taking a life time carrying those." Syaoran said as he walked easily towards the cottage. Sakura only growled when they finally reached the cottage.

The cottage was fit for only two people. When you enter you are greeted by two wooden sofa's that's facing a big plasma TV. The division of the kitchen and the living room is only a little kitchen counter. At the right of the living room, you'll see two sliding doors leading to the bedroom, which you'll find the bed a little elevated because it's place in a circle marble platform. Fronting the bed, there's another sliding door that leads to the back porch where you can find a mini swimming pool right in front of it when you step out. It's like the place for visitors' cottages are designed with their own mini swimming pool.

Dropping the bags on the floor, she sighed in relief and fanned herself as she hold on to the arm chair for support. "You could've helped me." She said panting. Syaoran only smirked as he held out his hand with the key on his palm. "This key is made of metal. Metals are much heavier than clothes." He said with a cocky grin on his face.

Sakura growled as glared at Syaoran, seeing that it's pointless arguing with him. "You're such a pain." She said making Syaoran chuckle. "I know, and I'm good at doing it." He said as he went towards the room.

Sakura only rolled her eyes for his arrogance. "Oh God, what have I put myself into?" She whispered as she followed Syaoran to the bedroom so she can ask where her room is.

Opening the door to reveal Syaoran in his boxers, Sakura blushed hardly when she saw him. "Next time, LOCK the door!" She exclaimed as she turned around to stop her face from blushing.

Smirking, Syaoran lay down on the bed with only his boxers and his arms behind his head. "You can come here and lay with me." He said mischievously. He really knew that by doing this, he'll make Sakura so pissed and embarrassed.

This was not the first time Sakura saw him in his boxers. The first one was when she first arrived at his house. She blushed even more remembering that day and scolded herself to stop thinking it. And to make her face burn more, he just invited her!

"Wh-What??" Sakura asked embarrassingly. "You heard me," He said. "I'll go to my own bed," Sakura said as she started to walk away so she won't be tempted to look at his oh-so hot body, with that fine toned abs, and those beautiful amber eyes and messy chestnut hair. 'No, wait, STOP! What the hell are you thinking?' Sakura scolded herself in her mind.

"There's only one bed," Syaoran stated. Stopping from her tracks, she turned snappily to face Syaoran. "What??" She burst. "There's only one bed, so you have no choice but to lay with me, wife." He said mockingly as he patted the side that's vacant beside him.

'Get a grip Sakura, he's just teasing you.' Sakura told herself. "C'mon." He said with a cocky grin on his face.

'Just turn around and ignore him, he'll stop.' Sakura told herself as she turned around to get away from him. 'One more of his mockery Sakura, and you'll give him a taste of his medicine.' A voice in her mind told her. Sakura didn't have the time to shrug that thought off, when Syaoran called out for her again.

"The bed is more comfortable Sa-ku-ra." He said seductively. 'That's it!' Sakura snapped in her mind. She turned around matching the cocky grin on Syaoran's face. She entered the room which made Syaoran's grin fade and was replaced by the widening of his eyes. Sakura slowly removed her bolero, showing her pink sundress that hugs her every curve.

Syaoran's face flushed, not expecting her to do that. "What are you doing?" he asked a bit tensely. Sakura smiled slyly, feeling like the tables turned. "I'm going to make my husband happy today." She said mockingly. "W-Wait, I was just—" Syaoran said as he slowly sat up and pressed his self to the headboard trying to stay away from Sakura.

Sakura's grin grew widely as she dropped the bolero on the floor and slowly losing her bun, shaking it light showing her now wavy locks because of the bun.

Seeing how Syaoran get tenser and tenser, Sakura climbed into the steps that elevated the bed and smiled seductively at Syaoran. "You know what husband and wife do on their honeymoon?" Sakura said softly and clearly. She crawled slowly to Syaoran who's subconsciously checking her out.

"Sakura, let me remind you that, that was only a contract." Syaoran said, as his eyes fell into Sakura's fully round breast and cleavage. "Really?" Sakura whispered when she finally got closer to Syaoran and leaned to him with a few centimeters away from his lips.

Syaoran wasn't sure what he was doing but he was caught by the moment and seemed like she's too irresistible. He likes the moment, and he was surprised seeing this side of Sakura, even though he doesn't know if she's playing or not.

When Sakura finally saw Syaoran closed his eyes, she slowly pulled her self away from him and started laughing. Syaoran's eyes snapped open and started to realize that she just tricked her.

He wasn't sure if he's disappointed or embarrassed on what just happened, but he's really pissed.

"You should've seen your face!" Sakura said in between laughter. Syaoran's frown got deeper and he pushed Sakura out of the bed. "Bitch," he muttered.

Sakura, who just stumbled out of bed didn't mind the pain she just felt because she's still laughing her ass off as she knelt down on the floor holding her now aching stomach.

"Some bitch it is that made you look stupid." She said when she stopped laughing and started catching her breath. Syaoran only ignored her as he lay back in bed with his back facing Sakura.

"Aww, is wittle Syaowan disappointed because pwetty Sakuwa didn't kiss him?" She teased. Syaoran only got a hold on the pillow and threw it straight on her face without even looking. "Shut up and get out from here, you're annoying." He said infuriatingly.

Sakura giggled as she turned around away from Syaoran. "Okay, fine, I'll go to the beach then, it's pretty boring here." She said as she disappeared from the room and went towards her suitcase and pulled her pink bikini.

'What the hell just happened to you?' Syaoran finally scolded his self when Sakura got out of the room. He felt really stupid when he fell to that trick, but he wasn't pretty sure if a part of him is disappointed for that didn't go further. Sitting up from the bed, Sakura appeared on the doorway wearing her pink bikini, her hair in a pony tail, a beach mat on her right arm and a little bag for outdoor activities on the beach on her left. She also wore her big sunglasses and white slippers.

Syaoran's mouth dropped seeing her on those; actually it's the first time he noticed how her body is fit and slender. He noticed her flat tummy because of her dancing, he noticed her hips. Not that big, not that small, but fit to make her body to die for. He also noticed her breast; big enough for her, and sufficient for men to draw their attention.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran said, after snapping out from his senses. Sakura raised a brow and said, "I told you, I'm going to the beach. It's still 2 in the afternoon; I have time to see something in here."

Syaoran was out of words, not because he doesn't want to argue with her, but he was thinking with that appearance, Sakura will attract guys, and guys will hit on her which really made him grumpy all of a sudden. "So if you don't mind, I'll be back later." Sakura said as she closed the sliding doors and head straight to the door leading outside the cottage.

When Syaoran heard the cottage door closed he jumped out of the bed and rushed to his suitcase as he pulled his green board shorts and wore it quickly so he can catch up to Sakura.

SAKURA

Sakura walked on the white sand beach, taking every beauty of it with her digicam. She took pictures on how kids play on the sand and building sand castles. She took pictures of older people go to some booths to get their hair braided and have their henna tattoos. She watched on how people took pictures of their selves with the big sand castle that is built everyday for tourist. She laughed when she saw people falling from the banana boat that's being pulled by a speed boat. Everything she sees made her laugh or giggle, and she was practically enjoying herself in the place.

Walking a little more, she found a great spot on where she could lay down with her mat. She lay down, savoring the moment of peace, and Syaoranless moment.

"Hi," a deep masculine voice said causing Sakura to open her eyes. She adjusted her vision from the light of the sun and then finally seeing clearly she smiled softly at the man standing with brown short hair, hazel eyes, a body to die for which is not exactly like Syaoran, but it's okay.

"Hi," sakura replied as she sat up on the mat and the guy sat on the sand. "I'm Dan Garcia, are you a tourist here?" he said in English. "Yes, I just arrived her an hour ago from Japan." She replied back in English. She liked this guy already on how kind and courteous he is, unlike Syaoran.

Syaoran was strolling around the beach, not minding how he caught attention from the girls. He was busy finding that auburn-haired girl. "Where the hell are you?" He murmured. As if on cue, he heard that familiar laughter not too far away ahead. He followed the laughter and was relieved for finally founding her. But he frowned all of a sudden when he saw that she's not alone.

His face grew hard as he tried not to punch the man talking to her. He walked towards them still really pissed and ready to kick this man's ass if necessary.

"So you're coming later? Boracay has great parties, if you come, my treat." Dan said flashing his white pearly teeth.

"Of course I will," She said.

"Yeh, she'll be there with me." Came what Sakura doesn't need for a moment— Syaoran. Dan turned his head to look at the man who just butted in. "Excuse me, who are you?" he said, getting a bit irritated on how Syaoran glare at him.

"I'm her husband." He said making Sakura and Dan's eyes widen. Sakura was shock because he's too confident on introducing his self as her husband and him ruining her flirty moment. And Dan was shocked that some beauty like hers got hitched early. He didn't really believed what Syaoran just said, because he wasn't sure if this man is only saying that so he could have his chance on talking to Sakura.

"You're her what?" Dan said trying to confirm Syaoran. "I'm her husband." Syaoran repeated slowly and deadly.

Dan looked at Syaoran as if like he just grew another head. Sakura on the other hand is fidgeting on her mat not knowing what to do. This is the first time she saw Syaoran like this, and she doesn't know how to handle it. "Syaoran, we we're just talking." Sakura said softly.

Dan winced hearing her say the man's name. Now, really convince that they know each other. "So you know him?" He asked as Syaoran glared at Sakura as if daring her if could say that he's not her husband.

Feeling a bit scared on how he looks, she nodded. "Yes, he's my husband. And we're on our honeymoon." Sakura said.

Dan went silent for a moment as he digests everything and then grinned. "I'm sorry man, I didn't know. By the way, I'm Dan Garcia." He said trying to make a good start

Syaoran only looked at him emotionlessly and grabbed Sakura. "Hey!" She protested. "We go back to our room." Syaoran commanded. Sakura immediately shut her mouth as she silently apologizes to Dan.

Dan watched Syaoran drag Sakura, and thought he made Syaoran really jealous, and he just got someone that pretty away. Who wouldn't? With that beauty of a wife, who wouldn't get jealous?

Sakura struggled her way out of Syaoran's grip. "Let me go." Sakura whined. He just ignored her as he dragged her all the way to their cottage.

Finally reaching the cottage, Sakura forcefully pulled her arm from him. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Sakura raged. "I was just making a friend, and we're only talking like friends do, and you came there waltzing around being hostile on him when he apologized!" She continued while Syaoran stared at her in her ballistic mode. "And we're married by an agreement let me remind you!" Sakura added.

Syaoran's brows rose and walked closely to Sakura who didn't notice what he was doing because she was busy ranting. She stopped when she noticed that Syaoran's towering over her and he leaned closely at her.

"If I say you're my wife, you're my wife" He said sternly which made Sakura more pissed. "An I don't like that guy." He added/

How dare he command her something like that? She can't be controlled by an airhead like him. "You don't own me." Sakura spat, and walked away after bumping on him.

Sakura rushed towards the bathroom as tears threateningly spill on her eyes. She slammed the door shut trying to seal herself away from Syaoran.

Syaoran was standing outside puzzled on what he just did and what just happened. He didn't know what just happened to him but he got really pissed seeing Sakura with other man. He's not falling in love right? He's not. He still likes Kaori. And that's what he keeps on telling his self.

Sakura stayed on the bathroom for hours until it was ten in the evening. When she got out of the bathroom, Syaoran was no where in sight which is a good thing because she doesn't want to see him.

Checking herself on the mirror, she pats her eyes that was awhile ago red and puffy. She walked towards her suitcase and pulled her white linen top that's low on the neckline and a jean shorts. She wore her long wavy hair lose and only wore a thin headband. Putting a little make up, she went outside the cottage heading towards the beach party.

BEACH PARTY

Every one was wearing their not-fancy clothes on the party. They wore beach attires, some wore only board shorts, and some wore only their shorts and a bikini on top. The place was open which made it free for you to roam around everywhere.

The music was blasting, the people are dancing, some are dancing on the ledges, some are drinking on the bar, and some are making out.

This is what Sakura witnessed when she arrived on the area. The blasting of the music made her body move to it. The tempo made her nod her head. She knows she will be having a good time in here.

"There you are!" Dan said from behind when she saw Sakura walked in. She turned around and smiled when she saw Dan with drinks on his hands. "Where's your husband?" He asked as he looked around for a sign of him. "He's not here; I don't know where he is." Sakura said as she took the drink from him. Dan secretly smiled. He knows without Syaoran he can flirt with Sakura, and maybe he can have a little taste of this cherry blossom.

Dan led her to a table and sat there for a while as Sakura drank her drink instantly. She placed the drink on the table feeling a little woozy after awhile. She drinks liquors but this was the first time she got dizzy on the first shot which is a little weird.

"I feel weird," Sakura said as she stood up feeling really light headed. "Really? Are you okay?" Dan pretended. "Yes, c'mon, let's dance." Sakura said as she pulled Dan to the dance floor. She danced with the rhythm as she felt like she can all night because it feels like she's flying.

Sakura danced more as she rested her hands on Dan and grooved to the beat. This dance made Dan aroused as she held Sakura closer pressing his now hard groin on her. Sakura jerked when she felt something hard pressed on her. But she can't react that much because she feel really woozy and numb all of a sudden.

On the other side of the party, Syaoran was at the bar drinking all the way. He ignored the girls sitting beside him and talking to him. He only grunted to them and looked around the party for something that's interesting. His eyes caught something on the dance floor. Someone familiar and that someone look bad on her state. He adjusted his vision and was sure that that someone is Sakura who's probably drunk.

He looked away ignoring what she was doing. 'Let her do what she wants to do. As if I'll care.' He thought as he got another round of his drink.

Sakura was now practically wrapping her arms around Dan's neck for she felt like she can't hold her weight with her two feet. "Sakura, are you okay?" Dan said again slowly dragging Sakura out of the dance floor and out of the party.

Drinking another round of his drink, Syaoran glanced at where he saw Sakura dancing. He was a bit confused not seeing her there anymore. Standing up he looked around the dance floor and outside where he finally saw someone dragging Sakura who's limping. He didn't recognize immediately who's dragging her but he's not feeling good about this.

He followed them not making a move as of the moment. Syaoran saw how Sakura dragged her feet towards the other direction from their cottage. He was a bit puzzled; if she's drunk the man should've brought her to her cottage for her to rest.

"I'll bring you to your cottage Sakura," he heard the man said. Now this made clear to Syaoran that this man is up to something.

After walking for a while, they arrived at another cottage a little far from theirs. When Syaoran got a glimpse of the man's face, he realized that it was Dan. 'I knew he's bad news.' Syaoran thought as he watched what he's going to do from the window.

Dan placed Sakura on the bed who's now a bit out of her consciousness. "Dan, am I back in my room now?" Sakura said softly with her eyes closed. "Yes Sakura," Dan said as he slowly removed his shirt. "Thank you," came Sakura's small voice. Dan smiled wickedly as he lowered his self to Sakura.

Syaoran's eyes widened seeing how Dan's going to molest Sakura. He then came rushing towards the cottage door ready to beat him into a bloody pulp. He tried to open it but it was locked. Having no more choice he kicked the door full force. 'Martial art is so useful.' He thought smirking.

Dan jerked when the door flew open. He was now revealed half naked on top of an unconscious Sakura. "Get away from my wife," Syaoran said coldly. His eyes are now bitter and his face is hard. "Hey man, your wife wanted me to let her in here." Dan said as he stood up from the bed.

Syaoran's brow rose. "Really, by drugging he?" he said sarcastically. "Get away from her, or you'll regret it." He warned. Dan stepped back a little to give Syaoran the way.

Slowly approaching Sakura, Syaoran eyed suspiciously Dan who's at the moment pulling a pocket knife at his back pocket. When Syaoran bent over to pick up Sakura, he sensed that Dan moved and was about to slice him but he moved quickly by reflex.

"Mother fucker," Syaoran hissed as he kicked Dan right in the abdomen area. Dan flew against the wall and cursed as he got up again.

He's not going to back out with some husband of a woman who's supposed to be his pleasure right now. He attacked again towards Syaoran but Syaoran just avoided his aim.

"You're such waste of time." Syaoran said as he punched Dan square on the face making his nose bleed and fell straight to the floor. "Is that all you can do?" Syaoran said as he carried Sakura out from the cottage.

Walking back towards their cottage, he carried the sleeping Sakura who's clueless on what just happened awhile ago. He got really worried about her and doesn't know what happened to ignite his nerves to follow them and saving her.

They arrived at their cottage and placed her in bed. Syaoran went through her suitcase and pulled her pink pajamas and white sleeveless top. So that he wouldn't see anything if he undress Sakura, he turned off the lights inside the room, making the moonlight his only guide.

He then went towards the bed and sat beside the sleeping Sakura. "You owe me a lot for this." He murmured as he lifted Sakura and pulled her top.

He stopped when his hands came in contact with her skin. Subconsciously, he gently brushed his hands against her arms, then to her sides until to her flat stomach. He snapped out of his senses when Sakura groaned and moved a little.

'Stupid!' Syaoran scolded his self as he pulled Sakura's shirt down. He then pulled his shorts and stopped again when he felt her warm silky skin. 'No stop,' Syaoran reminded his self as he continued to pull her pajamas up.

When he stood up and turned on the lights, Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. "Syaoran," she said, her voice hoarse and almost to a whisper. Syaoran turned around to look at Sakura who's slowly opening her eyes and sat up. "My head hurts," She said as she laid back down in a snap when a surge of head ache was felt.

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he went back towards the bed. "Stupid, your too friendly, look what happened to you." He said as he made sure that Sakura's lying in bed properly. "What? What happened?" Sakura said when Syaoran pulled the covers for her.

"Dan gave you a drink which he dropped some kind of a drug that'll make you on that state. You're such a chicken brain." Syaoran said as he went towards the kitchen and fetched her a glass of water.

It's a good thing that Sakura's having a bad head ache, or else they will be arguing right now. She only groaned as she touched her throbbing head. "Here," Syaoran said as he helped Sakura to sit up and drink the glass of water and the aspirin.

She groaned again when she finished drinking the medicine. "Go to sleep," Syaoran said as he laid her back to bed. Before he could walk away, Sakura grabbed his hands. "Stay here, I can't go to sleep." She said, a bit embarrassed but she managed to say it.

Syaoran hesitated at first on staying with her, but he finally gave up and sat beside her. "I can't sleep." Sakura murmured when Syaoran sat beside her. "Sing for me Syaoran," She murmured again which made Sakura's eyes widen. "I-I can't sing." Syaoran said as he shifted uncomfortably on bed.

"C'mon Syaoran, just a teeny tiny lullaby," She pleaded. "I don't know any song." Syaoran said, trying to get off the subject. Sakura pouted making a really cute puppy dog eyes. "Please?" She said as she held on his the sides of his shirt.

Syaoran stared at Sakura in disbelief trying to make up excuses. But he can't find another way out when he looks at her with those pleading eyes. He then sighed. "Okay, there's this song I usually sing to my nieces and nephews when I get to see them…" Syaoran said.

"Okay, that'll do," Sakura said as she closed her eyes waiting for Syaoran to start. Syaoran hesitated to start the song, for he hasn't sung in quite a while. It's weird for doing things he doesn't usually do for her. He doesn't know why he can't refuse, and so he cleared his throat and started to sing the first part, "A bear of three, live in a house," he started as he looked at Sakura who's now smiling. "There's papa bear, mama bear, and baby bear." He continued as he stroked Sakura's hair. "Papa bear is fat, mama bear is slender, and baby bear is very cute. All of them are very well." Syaoran finished as he looked at Sakura. "There's supposed to be a dance with that right?" Sakura murmured as she opened her eyes and looked up at Syaoran.

"There's no way I'm doing that." Syaoran said as he laid back and turned off the lights. "You're no fun." Sakura said as she curled herself into a ball and Syaoran lying with his hands on his head.

JAPAN:

"Yes, she's suitable." Yelan said on the phone. "Her background is quite good, she's very pretty… Yes… Yes… Okay… I'll tell Xi about it." She said as she hanged up the phone sighing.

"What is the matter mother?" Fanren said as she played with her 3 year old daughter, Xiao You. "Your grand mother is coming over tomorrow." She said as she sat on a chair. "What? Why?" Fuutie said when she entered inside her mom's study room.

"The elders knew about Syaoran's marriage, and they're sending an elder here to see Sakura." Yelan said. (I don't know if the elders are only composed of men, but I'm composing it also with women who are wives of the past leaders of the Li clan.)

"But they're due to get back in two days," Fuutie said. "I know, she'll only wait a day." Yelan said knowing that the elders are a bit impatient.

Since Sakura wasn't brought to Hong Kong, the leaders need to see the wife of the heir of the Clan to be approved. "This will be something stressful mom." Fanren said when she tried to imagine things when Sakura finally see their grand mother.

KINOMOTO HOUSEHOLD

Fujitaka was in his study when he heard the doorbell ring. Rushing towards the front door he was suddenly greeted with a punch on the face. He fell down on the floor aiding his bleeding mouth. "Where's the payment Kinomoto." A man said from the doorway. The man was built, with dark black eyes and long black hair that is pony tailed.

"H-Huang," Fujitaka said when his vision adjusted, seeing the man in front of him. "I heard your daughter is married to an actor, I believe that you have enough money on paying me now." He said as he walked inside the house as he passed Fujitaka who's still on the floor.

"You're due has passed, how about paying me full now?" He said as he sat on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table. "I-I'm sorry but I can only pay you a quarter of the remaining debt." Fujitaka said as he stood up.

Huang's brow rose. "What? With the fortune your daughter has now, you still can't pay me?" He said. "Yes, I paid Ichiro two weeks ago, so I have no money to pay fully the debt." Fujitaka said.

Huang tisked feeling irritated. "You know what I can do to you Kinomoto," he said, and as if on cue, two big men came into the doorway. Fujitaka felt nervous when he saw these men and started to think something so he won't be in trouble. "Please, I'll give you what I have now." He said.

Huang looked at him as he decides on what to do. "Pay me in four days with a ten percent increase. I know you can pay it with your daughter's money now." He said as he stood up and left. "Four days." He reminded as he disappeared.

Fujitaka was left alone in the house, with his thoughts running inside his head. He was worried that he'll cause Sakura again one of his problems. But he needs her help, and he'll say this to her as soon as she gets back so that when this is finished, he wouldn't be bothering her anymore. "I'm sorry Sakura," he whispered with his head down.

* * *

hmm. a bit rusty on the last part. lol.  
buuuut, please read and review.

i'm advertising one of Philippine's tourist spots. lol.  
i can;t imagine things with another country so i used ours. hehe.

**i'm not sure if the three bears songs is the right lyrics! please tell me if you have the right lyrics, i'll change it. :))**


	7. Li Feng

**it took me awhile!  
Sorry! :)**

**PLS read and review. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Li Feng**

The closing of the car doors can be heard from the living room of the Li mansion. Yelan, Xi and the quadruplets are waiting inside for the announcement of the visitor. As if on cue, Wei, the butler, appeared from the entrance door. "Master, Mistress, and young mistresses, Madame Feng has arrived." Wei announced as an old lady walked in, with grace and elegance in her aura. Her hair is gray and tied in a bun; she wore a black pant suit with a white purse clutched in her hands. Her every appearance signifies how powerful she is.

"Fanren, it's not appropriate for women to bite their nails." She said sternly when she saw Fanren biting her fingers because of nervousness when she saw her grandmother.

The girls are quite edgy when they get to see their grandmother, she has this presence that you, yourself can't stand. She's such a perfectionist, she sticks to tradition, she wants respect from you, and she doesn't like anyone to mess things up.

"Mother," Xi said as he bowed down for respect. Feng just looked at her son and smiled briefly. "I don't see Xiao Lang and her wife, where are they?" She said when she noticed that they are missing.

"They are still in their honeymoon mother," Yelan said politely. Feng's brow rose for this is unacceptable for her. She prefers that people wait for her than she waits for them. "And when will they comeback?"

"Tomorrow," Xi said without any hesitation.

Feng only nodded and stood straighter. "Take me to my room now, and prepare me a tea." She commanded as Wei automatically led her upstairs to her designated room.

When Feng was finally out of sight, Xi sat down on the sofa and sighed. "Call Syaoran immediately, sooner or later mother will come down here and demand for them." He said as he held his temples.

Nodding her head, Sheifa stood up and ran to the nearest phone.

SYAORAN AND SAKURA

"I can't believe that Ayame's interrupting my vacation, to top it off, you caught a cold." Syaoran whined when they got out from the airport with their luggages. "Well I'm sorry Mr. Airhead, maybe because you labor me too much that's why I got this." Sakura bit back as she held onto Syaoran for support.

Syaoran fought the urge to argue as the driver from the company arrived and helped them load their luggages in the car. Syaoran assisted the very weak and pale Sakura inside the black SUV. He then loaded the remaining luggage at the back of the car.

Sitting back inside the car, he glanced at Sakura who's now currently sleeping with her hands on the other side of her face. "What a pig," Syaoran murmured when he finally settled in. "Taiji, take us home." He said to the driver as he touched Sakura's burning forehead.

"Hai, Mr. Li." Taiji replied as he started the car and drove away.

Syaoran sighed and tisked when he felt like Sakura's condition gotten worst. Fishing his phone from his pocket, he dialed Doctor Hayashi's number. He waited for the call to be picked up with his fingers tapping on his lap.

"Hello," A man answered on the other line. "Oh hi doc, this is Li Syaoran," Syaoran started. "Oh yes, yes, what can I do to you Mr. Li?" The man said. "Can you come over to our house let's say in an hour, my mai- I mean wife has a fever and.. and," Syaoran trailed off as if realizing that he's totally worrying about her. Why the hell is he worrying now? She's just his maid. Maybe because she's his responsibility? Yeh, maybe that was it.

"Oh, okay I'll be right there, have a nice day Mr. Li," The man said cheerfully at the other line snapping Syaoran from his senses.

Syaoran haven't even flipped his phone closed when his phone started to ring once more.

"Shen me? (What?)" Syaoran said in Chinese when she saw his sister's name. "Di di, (little brother)" came Sheifa's voice from the other line. "What is it Sheifa," Syaoran repeated as he grabbed a pillow and placed it behind Sakura's head.

"Grandma just flew in from Hong Kong and she wants to meet you and Sakura." She said making Syaoran frown.

"Wo bu ming bai, (I don't understand) why is she here?" He asked as he glared at Taiji who watched what he just did to Sakura.

"Well duh," Sheifa stared as she rolled her eyes. "You are an heir of the Li clan, and she's an elder, do I make a connection?" she said making Syaoran realized everything.

"Oh fuck," Syaoran exclaimed and slapped his hand on his forehead. "I'm glad you finally realized it. Listen, dad said that you should come here in Japan today. He doesn't want Grandma to bother him later. You know how impatient she is." Sheifa said.

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he tried to sink everything he has to do for today. One, urgent meeting with Ayame and two, he has to meet with his grandma. "I'm in Japan right now, we just arrived a while ago." He said, resting his temples on his fingers.

"Oh, you arrived a day early. Why so?" Sheifa said, out of curiosity. "Ayame wants an urgent meeting and Sakura got a fever." Syaoran replied simply.

Sheifa smiled sheepishly on the other line. "Di Di got worried of Mei Mei (Little sister)?" she teased. "Shut up Sheifa," Syaoran snapped. Sheifa only giggled on the other line from his brother's defensiveness. She really knows how stubborn her brother is, and it will take the pigs fly before he will admit how obstinate he is.

"Fine, but proceed here immediately," Sheifa said making Syaoran's eyes roll seeing that he has no options right now. His grandmother's in town, and he knows, she will do anything so her business will be completed. And that is to meet and interrogate the new member of the Li family.

"Taiji, let's go to Tomoeda instead. And can you call the doctor, tell him to go there instead." Syaoran said, subconsciously holding Sakura's hand.

KINOMOTO HOUSEHOLD

The two men in the Kinomoto household are inside the living room having a deep conversation with each other. They were arguing whether to tell Sakura immediately or not about their current situation.

"Dad, we have three days, we have to tell her now. She is our only hope." Touya said with his hands clasp together. "We don't have to tell your sister, this is another burden for her." Fujitaka replied calmly, but his eyes don't hold the tranquility in it.

"Dad, there's an increase of the amount; we have to tell her, it's the least we can do." Touya said, trying to pound every word to his father's head. Fujitaka only sighed and kept silent. He was deep in thought about what he should do. He knows he has to tell Sakura about the situation, because she's also a family, but he thought that Sakura's having a normal and stress free life with her new life now and he doesn't want to be the reason on stressing her.

Touya watched his father lost in his thoughts. He then shook his head and released a deep long sigh. "Think about it dad." Touya said making Fujitaka nod as his reply.

"So what's the plan on Sakura's birthday? You know it's going to be on Friday." Touya said, trying to shrug off the current topic. Fujitaka only shook his head. "I have no idea. Your sister is not the type who likes surprises, let's wait for her to tell us." He said smiling as if his mood lightens when he's reminded about Sakura's birthday.

LI MANSION

The noises inside Sakura's head bothered her; it's as if like her dreams are screaming on her on something. Trying to erase that part of the dream, it's so useless for it's like it's real.

Stirring on the bed, she can barely lift her eyes to wake up. It's as if her eyes are glued on the lower eyelid and as she tries on making out every word she can hear.

"Seriously mother, you don't need to wake her up." Came Yelan's voice. "Nonsense Yelan, I'm a very busy woman and I need to talk to her now." An unfamiliar voice said. "Grandma, she's ill, and the doctor said she needs her rest." Came either one of the quadruplet's voice.

"What a shame, a young woman shouldn't catch any ailment! Why, when I was the same age as her, I can push the dragon statue on the entrance door." The woman's voice boast. "Well, obviously she's not like you mother." Yelan said as she tries to prevent Feng to wake Sakura up.

Feng was about to reach for Sakura's body when Sakura groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh look, she's waking up!" Fuutie exclaimed.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and was surprised when she saw the sight of wrinkles, squinty little eyes, and a straight lipped woman an inch away from her.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Good Lord!" Feng exclaimed and jerked away from Sakura. "Who the hell are you?!" Sakura exclaimed as she pulled the covers to her and gripped it tightly. "Such manners!" Feng said disbelievingly. "Manners? You were merely an inch away from me!" Sakura retorted.

Feng's eyes only widened when such a woman with no class talked to her like that. "Oh! Oh! My heart, ah!" Feng exclaimed. "Mother!" Yelan said as she rushed to aid Feng. Sakura's eyes widened when she finally realized that they were not the only people inside the room.

She was surprised seeing the quadruplets and Yelan, who's fanning the faking-oh-my-heart Feng. "Mother?" Sakura echoed as she tried to stand up from the bed. "Oh don't worry Sakura, just lie back down, grandma's going to be alright." Sheifa said as she tried to stop Sakura from standing up so she can help Yelan.

"Alright? I'm not alright! You woman, have no manners!" Feng said when she received a glass of water from Fanren. "Mother, please. It's a natural reaction, it's not her fault." Yelan said. Feng only ignored Yelan and scrutinized Sakura who's now bowing her head for apology.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't know." Sakura said as she finally managed to stand up, ignoring her pounding head ache. Feng's brow only rose and stood up straight as if nothing happened to her awhile ago.

She walked toward Sakura and walked around her. "Is this," Feng began and finally stopped walking when she finally came face to face with the burning red Sakura. "Syaoran's wife?" She continued.

"Yes mother." Yelan replied.

Feng only grunted and studied more Sakura's figure and physical appearance. "Too slim," She said. Before Sakura can speak, she was interrupted by Feimiel , "Well she's a dancer grandma."

"A dancer? What kind of a dancer are you?" Feng asked directly to Sakura. "I-I'm a choreographer and I sometimes perform on events." Sakura answered. "That kind of work is low in income." Feng said frankly.

Before Sakura can talk again she's interrupted by more of Feng's interrogation. "Where did you studied?" She said. "I studied at Seijuu for elementary and High School and I studied at Tokyo University for college." She answered trying to manage her balance which is now starting to betray her.

"Why you didn't even execute the proper greeting for the elders child." Feng said ignoring her state. "Grandma—" Fanren began but was cut off by Feng with one finger raised to silence her.

Sakura only nodded and tried to bow down with his legs starting to wobble. She executed the bowing unsatisfactorily making a dismayed look from Feng. "Poor child, does your mother ever taught you how to bow down properly?" Feng said.

Sakura tried to focus her vision towards Feng when her head started to spin. "My mother is already dead ma'am." Sakura answered. Feng smirked. "More reasons on why you and Syaoran should live here from now." She said making Sakura's eye bulge.

"What? B-but—" Sakura started to protest but was cut off again by Feng. "As the wife of the future heir of the Li Clan you should be taught proper manners. I, as an elder of the clan, have the right to teach you everything to be done." Feng stated.

"Clan?" Sakura echoed as if like everything Feng said didn't register in her mind. She was oblivious about the clan or anything in Syaoran's life. She didn't expect that she would be involving herself to a family this big or having this type of custom.

"Yes, and Syaoran is the heir of the Clan. Hasn't he explained it to you?" Feng asked. Sakura shook her head for her answer. Feng only sighed. "That boy, but, oh well, like what I said, you two should be living here with us so I can teach you properly about the traditions and etiquette in this clan. For now, I see that you're not feeling well, please take your rest." Feng said, and went out from the room as if like everything is not a big deal about what she said but for Sakura.

Sakura was left inside the room with Yelan and the quadruplets who was silent the whole time, as if like everything happened very quickly that they didn't have the time to react.

'Live here? What?' Sakura's thoughts were bombarded with all the things she just heard from the lady. Everything made her head spin and without warning she dropped down to the floor unconsciously.

All she could ever feel that her body is light and everything went dark.

SYAORAN

Far away from Tomoeda is where you will find Syaoran's agency in downtown Tokyo. As usual, Ayame and Syaoran are inside the conference room discussing his schedules for the month. And naturally, Ayame's reciting Syaoran's every schedule while Syaoran, bored with his chin resting on his palm with a dull expression on his face.

Syaoran was focusing his vision on Ayame but everything that he hears are all blah blah blahs and yadi-yadi-yadas. He only sighed thinking that he will be stuck there for awhile and it led his thoughts about what's the condition of Sakura by now. He's already planning on going straight back home to check up on her. He was thinking about her subconsciously lately, and he didn't even realize it just yet.

"Syaoran?" Ayame started to call his name when she realized that he wasn't listening to her anymore. Syaoran was only gazing at her without even responding. "Syaoran!" Ayame snapped making Syaoran jerk.

"Yes, yes, I will be on the party in the club this Friday." Syaoran answered not even knowing if the topic is still about the party being held on Friday night at Urban Club.

Ayame's brow only rose and giggled. "Where's your mind wandering?" she said. "N-nothing. What were you saying?" He said after snapping back to his senses. Ayame rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I said, you're going to model for Yamagata Kaori's design tomorrow morning." She said making Syaoran's eyes widen and making him remind of Kaori who rejected him.

Syaoran shifted his weight uncomfortably in his seat and shook his head. "I'm sorry I can't, find somebody else." He said as he stood up and headed to the door. "Whatever is the issue between you and Yamagata-san, set it aside and be professional." Ayame said before Syaoran will walk out from her again.

Syaoran stopped from his tracks as he listened to what was Ayame was telling her. "I know something's wrong Syaoran, you better fix it." She said before Syaoran slammed the door and headed out of the building.

When Syaoran heard the name of Kaori his mind started to stir up and flashes of her ran into his mind. He was reminded of her again. The one he tried to erase in his mind and tried to forget his feeling of her. But why is it that the mere mention of her name wanted him to go to her and see her? Is it because he still has feelings for her? Or is it for the sake of friendship they build together?

He knows he can't answer it right away, but he knows he has to see her. Maybe by now, he won't be feeling anything for her, would he?

KAORI

Busy making final fitting arrangements for her client, Kaori was instructing and deciding everything about the dress that the client was wearing. "Yes, yes, I would fit it more here at the waist and then I would like to extend more fabric at the back, what do you think?" She asked at the client.

"I would love that," the client answered. "Okay, please wait here for a while, I would get my measuring tape." Kaori said as she rushed towards her office where she left her materials.

She stopped from her steps when she passed at the shop window where she saw Syaoran's car parked from afar. She was surprised that seeing Syaoran around the area after what she did to him. Her smile widened when she thought that she hadn't lost one of her best friends. But her smile faded when Syaoran started his car and left the area.

Fishing her phone from her pocket she speed dialed Syaoran's number and waited excitedly that Syaoran will finally pick his phone after days of trying to reach him.

Syaoran's phone rang and telling him that Kaori's calling when he saw the caller id. He first hesitated to pick it up but his senses are telling him to do so, and so he did. "Moshi moshi?" he said calmly.

"Syaoran," Came Kaori's voice. "If you're not back here in five minutes our friendship for fifteen years are through!" She said and hanged up the phone with a jubilant smile all over her face.

Flipping his phone close, Syaoran only sighed and smirked. "That girl," he murmured, seeing that he can't hesitate Kaori and finally turned his back around and went back to Kaori's shop.

AT THE SHOP

Syaoran entered the shop feeling a bit uneasy. Partly because he was rejected by this woman, and because what happened between them didn't bother her and it made her still think of him as her friend. He walked towards Kaori who's with her client making final touches of the dress.

"There, all done Mrs. Wu, thank you very much." She said as Mrs. Wu shook her hands and went to the dressing room to change. When Mrs. Wu was finally gone, Kaori turned around to see Syaoran already standing behind her.

She frowned playfully when she finally get to face him. "Finally decided to answer my calls?" She said sarcastically at him. Syaoran only grinned as his reply to her. "You made me worried!" Kaori said as she slapped Syaoran shoulder playfully.

"What did I do to you?" Syaoran asked rhetorically as he caressed his shoulder after she slapped him. Kaori only pouted and placed both his hands at her hips. "Tell me Xiao Lang, are you mad at me?" She said straight to the point. Syaoran's brow furrowed as if she's asking him a silly question.

"What? I can't be mad at you." He said.

"Then why didn't you answer my calls? You didn't even tell me that you're going out of town. You made me worried. I thought you are mad at me and it will end our friendship." Kaori said, feeling a bit upset towards her best friend.

Syaoran only made a cocky grin at her and shook his head. "I can never be angry of you. We are friends." He said making Kaori smile widely. "Really?" She said childishly. "Yes." Syaoran replied making her chuckle.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll buy you a drink to celebrate!" Kaori said cheerfully. Syaoran only nodded without dubiously because his original plan was to go back to Tomoeda and check up on Sakura; but this was gone unnoticed by Kaori who's very ecstatic at the moment.

AT THE BAR:

"Syaoran," Kaori said after a while of drinking her brandy. "Tell me, who do you like most… me or Sakura?" She asked frankly as she smiled softly with a drunk expression across her face. Syaoran was a bit taken aback from the question. "You." He said directly without any hesitations of answering.

Kaori giggled from his reply. "Silly, you should like more Sakura, because she is your wife." She added with a set of giggles after. Syaoran only raised one brow as a sign of his confusion from what she just asked him for and what she just told him.

"But," Kaori interjected. "Even though you like her more than me, it doesn't mean that you will never be beside me." She said softly as she stared forward. Syaoran's mouth dropped open and he tried to tell her something, when his phone rang.

Pulling his phone out from his pocket he answered it immediately without looking at the caller id. "Syaoran here," He said. "Syaoran, what time will you be going home? We seriously have a problem here." Sakura said from the other line. Syaoran's brow creased.

"Is it really important?" He said.

"Yes, like super important." Sakura assured.

"Look, I— uh," Syaoran hesitated on what he was going to tell. He doesn't want to leave Kaori behind drunk and he's really sure that from the tone of Sakura's voice, the situation is pretty serious.

"You better go." Kaori said when she realized that Syaoran's needed.

Syaoran just looked at her, a bit uncertain about her state of drunkenness. "Okay, I'll be there in half an hour." He said on the phone and he hanged up and faced Kaori. "So, I'll take you home first." He said.

Kaori only shook her head from disapproval. "You should go home. You can't go home by yourself like that unaccompanied." Syaoran said. Kaori only snorted. "Yeah right." She said. "Don't be such a stubborn grown woman. C'mon, I'm not leaving unless you go home." He said. Kaori only frowned in disagreement.

"I'm perfectly fine Syaoran," She groaned. "No." Syaoran sad sternly making Kaori finally agree.

Syaoran arrived at his parents' house after he finally made sure that Kaori was safe home. When he arrived he saw Sakura waiting for him at the living room with hands clasp together on her lap and head bowed down.

Syaoran's brow rose seeing how uneasy her aura is to him when he saw her. Curious, he walked slowly to Sakura. "Okay, what's the seriously important thing you were trying to say to me?" He said, making Sakura look up to him with pale face.

"What happened to you?" He said.

"Well, your grandmother saw me this afternoon, and she talked to me." Sakura began, pausing for a moment. "And?" Syaoran urged her to continue. "And…" She continued twitching uncomfortably. "She said I lack proper etiquette—" before she can continue the rest Syaoran burst out laughing.

'That's surprisingly unexpected!" He said sarcastically as he sat down beside her with his arms lounged on the back rest. Sakura frowned and hit his arms. "You didn't let me finish!" she snapped. "Okay, okay, fine." He said after trying so much on suppressing his laughter. "And she said that I should be properly taught about etiquette and—"

She didn't finish her sentence again because Syaoran laughed once more. "The one who's going to teach you will be having a hard time going through your thick head to understand what she's saying." He said, followed by fits of chuckle and laughter.

"Oh yeah? Really? Well I hope your GRANDMOTHER will be too patient to teach me because we will be living here." Sakura said making Syaoran's laughter stop and his eyes bulged out. "What??" He exclaimed. Sakura laughed from his reaction. "Look who's laughing now." She said.

"Wait! WHY?" Syaoran said, ignoring Sakura's remarks. "I already told you—"

"I already get that!" Syaoran snapped. Sakura rolled her eyes from Syaoran's sudden outburst. "You really don't let me finish what I want to tell you." She said.

"Where is she?!" Syaoran exclaimed as he stood up and stormed up on the stairs toward his grandmother's room. "Wait Syaoran, it's already late! It's rude waking up people, especially old people!" Sakura hissed as she ran after Syaoran to restrain him from what he's trying to do. But she was already too late because Syaoran was too fast for her and he was already slamming the door open towards Feng's room.

Sakura cringed from the loud bang the door made.

Surprisingly, when she was at the door way of Feng's room, Feng was still awake reading a Chinese book.

"Listen old lady, what the hell were you thinking us living here??" Syaoran almost shouted. Feng looked at Syaoran with serenity on her face, with no signs of being bothered from Syaoran's belligerence.

"Ah Syaoran, aggressiveness is never a solution to any conversations you want to carry out." Feng said softly and clearly as he closed her book and laid it aside. Syaoran took a deep breath. "Pardon me grandmother, but I am greatly disturbed by your decision about us living here." He said behind gritted teeth.

"Ah," Feng began as she stood from her four-poster queen-sized bed. "I am an elder Xiao Lang, and as an elder I have the right to do what is best for the welfare of the soon-to-be heir of the Clan. We cannot have a mistress with lack of proper etiquette in this family. She has lots of things to learn. Whether you like it or not, the two of you will stay here so that I could be near her and lessons will be convenient with her close by me." She said.

"But you know I can't live in the same house with dad, you know that." Syaoran whimpered like a child. Feng was about to argue back when she was interrupted.

"They can live down the street where we have one of our houses. They can live there and it's closer than Syaoran's house. And it's big, suitable when they will have a family. We can immediately send someone over there to arrange everything there tomorrow and they can live there before the week ends." Yelan interjected from the doorway which was gone unnoticed by Syaoran, Sakura and Feng that she was there. She was probably there after Syaoran's voice boomed out.

Sakura blushed from the word family. She never really realized that when there's a couple there's a kid, and when there's a kid there's a family. And this made her a bit nauseous imagining it.

"Great!" Syaoran said lively. "There, is that okay with you now old lady?" He said, going back from his contempt behavior.

Feng paused for a moment, reconsidering the given situation and nodded her head. "Okay, I will allow that." She said. Syaoran's once grim face turned into a grin. "This moot discussion is over, now we can go." He said as he turned his back from Feng.

He was almost at the door when Feng called him back. "Xiao Lang." She said. Her tone was like you're-forgetting-something tone. Syaoran rolled his eyes and faced her back and bowed slightly before turning swiftly back towards the door.

"Ah, Xiao Lang." Feng called out again. Syaoran's jaws tightened, a bit confused on what he has forgotten to do. "Yes Grandma?" He said behind gritted teeth. "I will hold a ball in honor of the new mistress of the Clan tomorrow. I am sure that Sakura will learn quite a little bit tomorrow from me before the dinner. The ball will be at the Plantation Bay Hotel, you better pick a nice attire to wear. And you too, Sakura." She said as she turned her back and climbed on her bed.

Syaoran nodded once and left without anymore word left behind with Sakura behind him after bowing towards the elder.


End file.
